Crónicas de una kunoichi: Uzushiogakure
by Camila Senju
Summary: Un largo camino fue recorrido por Misato Senju intentando entender su existencia y su misión en el mundo. Ahora, tiene un nuevo propósito por el cual luchar. Ella reconstruirá la antigua Uzushiogakure. Traerá la verdadera paz para aquellas personas que perdieron su hogar. Cada acción implica una pérdida pero Misato está dispuesta a correr el riesgo.
1. Rumbo a Uzushiogakure

_¡Bienvenidos a la tercera temporada de Crónicas de una kunoichi! ¡Espero que les guste! _

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.__*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.__*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.__*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.__*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

_"Seguir cuando crees que ya no puedes más, es lo que te hace diferente a los demás"_

El viaje de Misato hacia Uzushiogakure no fue nada fácil. Todo comenzó cuando partió de la aldea junto a Itachi y Sasuke que claramente, tomaron diferentes rumbos.

Desde que había partido, Misato pudo sentir la presencia de que alguien la seguía. Al tercer día decidió enfrentar a la presencia. Y allí se reveló un hombre de edad mayor con un porte imponente. La kunoichi pudo decifrar que era un Uzumaki y quizás alguien importante. El hombre se presentó como Haruo Uzumaki, antiguo Consejero de Uzushiogakure.

Luego de la breve presentación, Misato le permitió viajar con ella ya que Haruo le advirtió que después de que Uzushio fuera destruida, algunos hombres poderosos se instalaron en las cercanías pero alejados del mundo y se llevaron con ellos a muchos Uzumaki con una mentira. Les prometieron una vida decente pero fueron engañados y terminaron trabajando para ellos sin otra opción.

Ante esto, Misato sintió el deber de ir a esas aldeas y ayudar a su clan. Afortunadamente, aquellas aldeas quedaban camino a Uzushio y había que pasar por ellas. En su camino, no se encontraron con viajeros.

Simplemente, los dos ninjas continuaron recorriendo el bosque con cuidado. En esos momentos de tranquilidad, Misato pudo apreciar la vida que emanaba naturaleza y la fragilidad que también acarreaba.

Durante la noche, la kunoichi escribió un breve reporte al Hokage para que supiera que estaba bien. Mientras miraba la luna, un recuerdo de la guerra llegó a la mente de Misato e hizo que cerrara los ojos. La guerra había sido muy dura, muchos shinobi murieron aunque tratara de salvarlos.

Misato apretó los puños, no se había dado cuenta que Zetsu Negro había sido el desencadenante de todo. El que manipuló a miles de personas con tal de lograr su cometido. No iba a permitir que ocurriera de nuevo. Finalmente, Misato volvió a mirar a la luna y se preguntó qué estarían haciendo Sasuke e Itachi. Sonrió levemente.

En tres días, llegaron a una aldea y según su apariencia parecía verse muy próspera pero extrañamente, nadie conocía su existencia.

Misato y Haruo se dirigieron directo a las puertas y fueron recibidos de manera no muy cordial. Apenas los vieron, fueron esposados quitándoles cualquier uso de su chakra. Ambos fueron llevados ante el líder supremo según los hombres que custodiaban.

– Así que tú eres la legendaria Misato Senju pero también ¿Uzumaki? – habló un hombre de cabellos castaños – he oído muchas historias sobre ti y tus ambiciones

– Un placer – respondió Misato secamente – ¿y tú eres? – preguntó en el mismo tono que él

– Lord Hitoshi, rey y gobernador de estas tierras – se presentó prepotente – por favor, quítenles las esposas, son mis invitados – sonrió falsamente

Sin más, Haruo y Misato fueron llevados a cenar a un banquete. Antes de siquiera comer, Misato analizó si la comida contenía algún veneno y luego de dar el visto bueno, cenó junto a Haruo.

– ¿Cómo es que encontraron este pueblo? – preguntó Hitoshi bebiendo de su té

– Estamos recorriendo el mundo, y lo encontramos – respondió Misato con cortesía

– Ah, qué interesante

Ya en sus habitaciones, Misato decidió utilizar su Ojo de la Mente de Kagura para ver el pueblo y allí pudo ver a mucha gente instalada en espacios precarios mientras que la fortaleza donde vivía Hitoshi era muy lujosa. Claramente, estaba jugando con la vida de las personas así que lo comprobaría hablando con ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, Lord Hitoshi no estuvo presente en el desayuno por lo tanto, Misato aprovechó para desaparecer en un flash rojo evitando a los guardias. La kunoichi apareció en medio de la calle principal causando un pequeño revuelo. Pudo notar cuán deterioradas eran las condiciones de calidad de vida en el pueblo.

– ¡Un ninja, kaa-san! – gritó un niño sorprendido

– ¡Shh! ¡entra a la casa! – respondió la madre llevándose al niño

Misato pudo ver que los ninjas no venían a este pueblo y de repente, las personas comenzaron a correr desesperadas y llevándose a sus hijos. La joven frunció el ceño, estaban aterrados por lo tanto, activó su kekkei genkai y pudo sentir un escuadrón de guardias dirigiéndose hacia el centro.

De repente, alguien arrastró a Misato y se encerraron en una casa. Pudo ver que era una anciana y apenas cerró la puerta de su vivienda, colocó un sello en la pared.

– Así estaremos a salvo al menos unos minutos – habló la anciana – sé quién eres, no te fíes de Hitoshi, es un hombre muy malo

– Dime más sobre este hombre – respondió Misato seriamente

– Cuando Uzushio cayó, él llegó a nuestro campamento y nos prometió una vida de prosperidad sin guerrras – contó la anciana con la voz quebrada – al principio, pareció cumplir con su promesa pero luego nos obligaron a sellar nuestras vidas con la de él así jamás nos iríamos – relató entre lágrimas

– ¿Sellar sus vidas? – preguntó Misato frunciendo el ceño

– La vida de cada persona en este pueblo está sellada con la de él, lo cual significa que puede matarnos si lo desea – respondió la anciana

– Entiendo – asintió Misato – los liberaré de esto

– La única forma de liberarnos es matándolo – dijo la mujer

– Encontraré una solución a esto, lo prometo – dijo Misato

– Estoy demasiado vieja para promesas – respondió la anciana

Cuando Misato se retiró de la casa, volvió a la fortaleza y fue recibida de nuevo para nada cordial. Los guardias colocaron sus espadas en su cuello. La kunoichi entrecerró los ojos en Hitoshi que apareció entre las sombras.

– Mis invitados harán lo que yo les diga – habló Hitoshi con una voz oscura – ellos no andarán paseando en mi pueblo... Ahora formarás parte de ellos, unirás tu vida a mí

– Ni ellos, ni yo seremos tus marionetas – dijo Misato mirándolo fijamente

– No tienes opción – respondió Hitoshi

– ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó Misato – estamos en tiempos de paz, deja de utilizar a estas personas

– ¿No entiendes, verdad? – replicó Hitoshi – jamás habrá paz

Sin más, los guardias llevaron a Misato a una celda junto a Haruo que estaba inconsciente.

– ¿Ustedes también tienen el sello? – preguntó Misato seriamente y pudo sentir fluctuaciones en su chakra – parece que sí – dijo para ella misma y los guardias continuaron ignorándola – puedo liberarlos a ustedes y al pueblo – habló nuevamente y la mano de un guardia tembló – ayúdenme, juntos podremos vencer a Hitoshi – un guardia la miró

– ¡Deja de mirarla! ¡Sabes que no podemos hablar con los prisioneros!

Sin más, Misato analizó detenidamente a estos guardias con su kekkei genkai y amplió los ojos al ver que ellos no podían utilizar su chakra. El sello restringía completamente su chakra, por lo tanto, fueron entrenados solo para luchar con armas sin ninguna otra habilidad. Eran Samurai.

Los días pasaban y tanto Misato como Haruo continuaban en prisión. Aquello era bastante desalentador pero la kunoichi estaba ideando posibles planes de acción.

– Haruo – llamó Misato

– Dime

– ¿Serías capaz de quitar el sello de Hitoshi? – preguntó Misato

– Estuve investigando pero requiere la voluntad absoluta del creador y por desgracia, eso no sucederá – respondió Haruo en pose reflexiva – la única opción es...

– ¿Cuál es?

– Luchar en combate y cuando esté lo suficientemente débil, liberar el sello – respondió Haruo – su voluntad estará débil

– Entiendo – asintió Misato

Durante la noche en la celda, Misato no pudo dormir sabiendo que todas esas personas eran manipuladas. Pensó toda la noche en una forma de liberarlos.

– ¡Despiértense! – gritó un guardia

A los empujones, Misato y Haruo fueron llevados hacia la plaza central del pueblo. Haruo estaba un poco nervioso por el asunto al ver una piedra ensangrentada y un hombre con capucha negra. Claramente iban a matarlos pero al ver a Misato, ella tenía una mirada de fiereza y con los ojos puestos en Hitoshi.

– Misato Senju, Haruo Uzumaki han sido traídos aquí porque han sido condenados por los cargos de traición y espionaje – habló un hombre con voz seca – y su sentencia será la muerte

– ¿Ves? No hay nada que puedas hacer – sonrió Hitoshi burlonamente luego de acercarse a Misato

– ¡Te reto a un combate de muerte! – gritó Misato en voz alta

Misato sabía que este hombre era orgulloso y no soportaría perder legitimidad entre el pueblo a manos de una kunoichi extranjera. Por lo tanto, su mejor opción ahora era la pelea sin poner en riesgo al pueblo.

– ¡Dices ser un ninja! ¿Te negarás a tal honor? – gritó Misato nuevamente, Hitoshi la miró con los ojos entrecerrados

– Acepto tu reto – respondió Hitoshi mirándola fijamente

En ese momento, los guardias y el pueblo que estaba observando se alejaron bastante para no salir heridos. Luego de que las esposas de Misato fueran retiradas, ella apretó sus puños sin quitar la vista del hombre.

– Veamos qué tan buena kunoichi eres – se burló Hitoshi

Sin responder, Misato se lanzó hacia Hitoshi sin utilizar su Hiraishin, ya que sólo estaría probando las habilidades del hombre. Cuando quiso darle un puñetazo, el ninja detuvo el puño y la mandó volando contra un árbol. Sin dudas, era fuerte.

Hitoshi sabía que lo estaba probando, y esta kunoichi estaba en el Libro Bingo por alguna razón. Pocos shinobi llegaban allí. De la nada, Misato apareció a varios metros del árbol y realizó su jutsu gran bola de agua, la cual Hitoshi canceló con un jutsu de fuego.

Ahora, Hitoshi tomó la iniciativa y atacó a la joven con un gran Taijutsu. Misato debía admitir que era rápido, pero no lo suficiente. La joven frunció el ceño y calculó con exactitud un punto de chakra. Y fue allí, cuando junto una gran cantidad de chakra en sus dedos índices derechos y los hundió en el pecho de Hitoshi.

El shinobi se retorció de dolor y se alejó dando un gran salto hacia atrás. Hitoshi sentía que su pecho ardía y uno de sus brazos hormigueaba, respondiéndole tarde a sus movimientos.

Sin más, Misato se lanzó hacia delante y con una gran patada destruyó el suelo. Hitoshi se mantuvo de pie saltando entre los escombros. Aprovechando su vulnerabilidad, Misato se teletransportó a las espaldas del ninja y con sus Cadenas de Diamantina envolvió al ninja.

– ¡Haruo! – llamó Misato

– ¡¿De verdad piensas que esto termina aquí?! – gritó Hitoshi con los ojos enrojecidos de furia

De repente, el ninja expulsó una gran cantidad de chakra y unos sellos se formaron alrededor de él. Las Cadenas de Diamantina se desvanecieron con el sello y antes de que Misato pudiera reaccionar, Hitoshi le dio puñetazo en el estómago y ella salió disparada a varios metros chocando contra la pared de piedra.

La colisión producida por el choque levantó una gran cantidad de tierra, Hitoshi estaba por dar el combate finalizado cuando Misato salió de entre los escombros, rodeada de un chakra dorado.

Hitoshi entrecerró los ojos en ella. La kunoichi miró fijamente al hombre y levantó la mano lentamente.

Antes de que Hitoshi se diera cuenta, las ramas de los árboles cercanos comenzaron a atacarlos en formas de cuchillas. Misato invocó del suelo gigantescas bolas de agua que empezaron a rodearla.

El líder del pueblo se sorprendió aún más, cuando la kunoichi creó varios clones de madera que salieron de su cuerpo. Pero no terminó allí, Misato invocó desde el sello en su brazo, a la Espada del Dios Trueno.

Hitoshi sonrió maliciosamente, él también podía invocar su propio ejército. Realizó un sello simple y activó el sello con el que dominaba a todo el pueblo. La gente comenzó a gritar cuando sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar y se movían sin su consentimiento.

Misato se enojó al ver cómo gente inocente era traída a la batalla. Así que ese era el verdadero funcionamiento del sello. Algunas mujeres lloraban al ver que morirían siendo marionetas.

Con una seña, Hitoshi envió a las personas inocentes a luchar. Misato no permitiría que fueran dañadas, por lo tanto, activó su Palma Mística y corrió hacia ellos junto a sus clones de madera. Con simples movimientos, los dejó inconscientes sin daño alguno.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a utilizarlos así? – cuestionó Misato con enojo

– ¡Son míos! ¡Y tú no me los quitarás! – gritó Hitoshi con los ojos vacíos y enloquecidos

El chakra del hombre brotó por su cuerpo y Misato pudo notar que comenzaba a quemarlo. Sin dudas, Hitoshi jamás había utilizado el sello en tanta gente a la vez.

Misato decidió que lo mejor sería debilitarlo con Taijutsu. La kunoichi se acercó lo suficientemente rápido como para darle una patada en la zona quemada del cuerpo de Hitoshi.

El ninja siseó en dolor y trajó una nueva tanda de personas controladas por el sello para que la atacasen. Claramente Hitoshi no iba a pelear con Taijutsu porque estaba débil. Misato nuevamente dejó inconscientes a las personas y continuó intentando acercarse al hombre.

Mientras Misato iba salvando a las personas de que se lastimasen, Hitoshi estaba perdiendo la paciencia por lo que esta vez invocó a todos los guardias del pueblo.

Los guardias completamente sorprendidos alzaron sus espadas sin su consentimiento y fueron a atacar a Misato. La kunoichi vio que un gran ejército de Samurai la rodeaba. Sin dudarlo, Misato activó su Byakugou no Jutsu. Líneas negras se desplegaron por todo su cuerpo mientras su sello en forma de rombo brillaba.

Aquel ejército era muy experimentado y costaría mucho más dejarlos inconscientes pero lo haría. No permitiría que mueran en vano. Durante muchas horas, Misato peleó contra un ejército entero.

Su cansancio era demasiado pero su voluntad era aún más fuerte. Los guardias Samurai con los que luchó le pedían disculpas mientras sus cuerpos luchaban. La kunoichi simplemente asentía y continuaba concentrada.

Cuando el atardecer llegó, Misato había dejado inconsciente a todos los Samurai. Hitoshi no se veía para nada bien, estaba arrodillado en el suelo con un 85% de su cuerpo quemado. El sello con el que experimentó era sumamente peligroso y posiblemente un Kinjutsu.

– So-on míos – gruñó Hitoshi respirando con pesadez

– Ya basta con eso – habló Misato de pie frente a él – estas personas no te pertenecen – y con una seña llamó a Haruo

El hombre pelirrojo se acercó a la kunoichi y asintió dando a entender que era momento de liberar el sello. Haruo y Misato colocaron sus manos en el estómago de Hitoshi que ya no podía moverse. Y en unos minutos, lograron liberar el sello prisionero. Una gran luz oscura salió del cuerpo del ninja y este gritó de dolor. Misato reflexionó sobre cuánto dolor y miseria habrá sentido Hitoshi durante todo este tiempo. Los guardias Samurai y personas del pueblo sintieron una gran calidez al sentir su chakra volver a recorrer sus cuerpos.

– Mát-ame – susurró Hitoshi

– La muerte te llevará pronto – respondió Misato mirándolo

– ¡Quie-ero morir como shinobi! – gritó Hitoshi – ¡Házlo! – en ese momento, Misato vio la desesperación de aquel hombre y asintió

Misato desenfundó la Espada del Dios Trueno y apuntó al corazón de Hitoshi. El hombre la miró fijamente a pesar de su sufrimiento.

– Cuídalos – susurró Hitoshi

– Lo haré – respondió Misato con seriedad

Sin más, la kunoichi hundió su espada en el corazón de Hitoshi. El ninja hizo una mueca de dolor y prontamente, sus ojos dejaron de brillar. Misato lo miró fijamente hasta que dejó el mundo de los vivos. Luego, quitó su espada del cuerpo y la guardó.

Misato miró el atardecer con suma atención. Sabía lo que acababa de suceder, estas personas ya no tenían un líder así que ahora, ella los cuidaría. Se dio media vuelta y vio a mucha gente observarla. Incluso los guardias Samurai la miraban esperando algo.

– Han sido prisioneros toda su vida – comenzó Misato a hablar en voz alta – hoy son libres – hizo una pausa – quien lo desee puede irse y volver a comenzar sus vidas, nadie le hará daño – continuó – sin embargo, los invito a unirse a mí y a los demás Uzumaki. ¡Juntos reconstruiremos Uzushiogakure a su antigua gloria! – exclamó Misato con determinación

El silencio inundó el lugar por varios minutos hasta que un guardia Samurai desenfundó su espada y la plantó en el suelo para luego doblar una rodilla. Luego de la demostración, más guardias repitieron la acción hasta que todas las personas demostraron su aceptación para seguir a la kunoichi.

Finalmente, Misato y los demás pasaron su última noche en el pueblo. Y al amanecer, tomaron los miles de caballos que Hitoshi poseía, y marcharon guiados por Misato. Su próximo destino, era una aldea cercana donde también había Uzumaki.

Misato tenía detrás de ella un gran ejército de Samurai Uzumaki y civiles de todas las edades. La mayoría de las mujeres con niños iban montadas en caballos mientras que los hombres caminaban junto a los Samurai. En el frente, iba Misato montada en un caballo liderando el camino con una mirada de determinación.

Las noticias se esparcieron velozmente por las naciones ninjas. Llegaron a oídos de todos los Kages que Misato Senju estaba conquistando aldeas y consiguiendo grandes ejércitos.


	2. La Conquista

_"La vida es un misterio extraordinario"_

El líder de la segunda aldea habitada por Uzumaki se había enterado de la caída de la primer aldea de las Tres Marie, así habían nombrado los tres fundadores a sus aldeas que quedaban camino a Uzushiogakure.

Cuando se enteró que el legítimo heredero estaba vivo y tenía por objetivo reconstruir Uzushiogakure, se preocupó y mucho. Sabía perfectamente lo que la profecía revelada hace muchos años decía. Jamás pensó que tomaría forma en estas épocas, y la heredera fuera una kunoichi.

Generalmente, el heredero de la línea sucesoria de los Uzumaki era entrenado en el Arte del Fuinjutsu y casi no había posibilidades de que se convirtiera en ninja. Pero esta joven era aún más peligrosa, era una kunoichi poderosa.

El hombre frunció el ceño y prendió su cigarro en gesto de ansiedad. Esa mujer llegaría en cualquier momento. Pero no sería estúpido como Hitoshi.

– Lord Kazuo, un ejército está frente a la entrada de la aldea – informó un ninja

El momento había llegado, esa mujer estaba aquí.

El viaje hasta la segunda aldea había sido largo pero Misato se encargó de que su gente tuvieran un buen lugar dónde dormir y alimentarse.

En el camino, había conocido a Tadao que era el capitán de los Samurai. La kunoichi pudo ver que era un hombre de corazón noble y que nunca había aceptado a Lord Hitoshi como su líder pero no tuvo opción. Había tenido su vida y la de los demás en sus manos.

En el viaje, Tadao le informó a Misato sobre la segunda aldea. Su líder era Lord Kazuo, antiguo miembro la élite shinobi de Uzushiogakure. Cuando Uzushio cayó, él se encargó de reunir miembros Uzumaki y llevarlos a un nuevo hogar pero pronto cayó ante el poder que un ninja de Konoha le ofreció.

Al escuchar esto, Misato frunció el ceño. Un ninja de Konoha. Aquello era preocupante, tendría que averiguar quién fue ese shinobi aunque tenía sus sospechas.

Al acercarse a la entrada, Kazuo observó a la kunoichi pelirroja y al ejército que la acompañaba. La mujer se había bajado de su caballo y de repente, caminó hacia delante hasta quedar a varios metros del líder.

– Mi nombre es Misato Senju, y he venido en paz – se presentó la kunoichi

– Usted está frente a Lord Kazuo Uzumaki, Líder de la Segunda Línea de las Tres Marie – habló un hombre como vocero – Emperador Supremo, Maestro del Fuinjutsu y miembro de la Rama Principal Uzumaki – finalizó

– Un placer – respondió Misato con la mirada fija en el hombre silencioso y este asintió

Sin más, los Samurai y civiles que Misato traía consigo fueron llevados a una zona donde podrían hospedarse. Por supuesto, la kunoichi se aseguró discretamente de que esto fuera verdad y así lo fue.

Luego, Misato acompañó al líder a su fortaleza. La joven pudo notar que esta era mucho más modesta y los habitantes tenían una mejor calidad de vida que la primer aldea.

– Mi gente vive muy bien – habló Kazuo en tono monótono – me aseguré de ello luego de la caída de Uzushio

– Así parece – asintió Misato

– ¿Qué tal si merendamos? – preguntó Kazuo cortés

– Claro

Una vez en el despacho del hombre, una sirviente trajo el té con unos dulces de aspecto sabroso. Misato notó que la sirviente tenía una especie de collar plateado. Siendo una sensor, pudo detectar que estaba bañado en chakra.

– Vete – gruñó Kazuo al ver la mirada de la kunoichi – es el mejor té del mundo – fingió una sonrisa

– Vaya, realmente lo es – sonrió Misato luego de probar la bebida

– En fin, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Kazuo sin rodeos

– Estoy de camino a Uzushio y me dijeron que tengo que pasar por estas aldeas inevitablemente – respondió Misato con calma

– No hay nada en Uzushio más que ruinas

– La restauraré – respondió Misato mirando al hombre

– Interesante – dijo Kazuo

Luego de la merienda, Lord Kazuo le mostró a Misato su fortaleza y demostró estar bastante orgulloso de ella. Tenía bastantes lujos y múltiples sirvientes.

Cuando se hizo de noche, Misato visitó la zona donde estaba su gente y vio que estaban bien por lo tanto, volvió a la fortaleza.

– Esta es tu habitación – dijo Kazuo abriendo una puerta

– Gracias, Lord Kazuo – asintió Misato

– Te traerán la cena y un poco de compañía – el hombre sonrió cuando Misato levantó una ceja interrogante

Sin más, el hombre se marchó y al poco tiempo, una sirviente trajo una bandeja con su cena. Misato aprovechó para preguntarle qué era el collar que tenía y la mujer amplió los ojos horrorizada mientras negaba con la cabeza y casi se fue corriendo. Aquello no era buena señal.

Misato observó la bandeja, había bastante comida. Más de la que necesitaba. La kunoichi tomó el té y se alimentó con algunas verduras y arroz.

Luego de cenar, Misato tomó un largo baño y suspiró en relajación. Cuando terminó, se vistió con ropa que le ofrecieron y se dispuso a peinar su largo cabello rojo frente a un espejo.

Mientras se peinaba, golpearon la puerta suavemente y un hombre entró a la habitación. Misato lo miró interrogante.

– Lord Kazuo me pidió que le hiciera compañía – dijo el hombre quitándose la camisa para luego acercarse a la joven

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Misato poniéndose de pie y mirándolo

– Mi trabajo – el hombre se acercó demasiado y quiso besarla

En ese momento, Misato se alejó ágilmente y miró al hombre.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Y qué edad tienes? – preguntó Misato

– Ryo, y tengo veinte años – respondió el muchacho

– Está bien, encantada de conocerte, Ryo – sonrió Misato – pero no quiero ese tipo de compañía

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque no – respondió la kunoichi un poco nerviosa

– Ya veo – asintió Ryo – estás enamorada y tu corazón pertenece a alguien

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Misato pero luego recobró la compostura – quizás es mejor que te vayas así duermo

– Si me voy, Lord Kazuo me asesinará – dijo Ryo con semblante sombrío

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– No puedo hablar más – dijo Ryo mostrando su collar plateado en el cuello pero de menor tamaño

– ¿Qué efectos tiene el collar? – preguntó Misato y Ryo negó con la cabeza

Misato dejó de preguntar al ver que Ryo no podía responder. Claramente, ese collar le impedía hablar determinados temas.

– Duerme en la cama, yo dormiré en el sofá – informó Misato y negó con la cabeza cuando Ryo iba a protestar

– Gracias – Ryo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

Finalmente, Misato tomó una manta y se recostó en el sofá. Afortunadamente, el sofá era más cómodo de lo que pensaba aunque realmente no importaba, era una kunoichi.

A la mañana siguiente, Ryo se había marchado y Misato aprovechó el momento de soledad para invocar un pequeño tigre y enviar un reporte al Hokage. Además de preguntar cómo estaba su gente en Konoha.

En ese momento, un cuervo apareció picoteando el vidrio de la ventana. Misato fue a abrir la ventada y el cuervo le dio un pequeño rollo. La joven sonrió levemente.

_Querida Misato, ¿cómo estás? Espero que bien. Sasuke y yo hemos estado recorriendo el País del Fuego y hasta ahora hemos logrado ayudar a muchas personas. Pero luego te contaremos más cuando nos veamos._

_¿Sabes? Mi pequeño hermano te extraña mucho y siempre me cuenta las misiones del Equipo Siete. Como alguna vez dije, Shisui tenía razón sobre ti. Por cierto, yo también te extraño. Esperamos verte pronto._

Misato amplió su sonrisa al ver el contenido del mensaje. Realmente le alegraba saber sobre ellos, y por supuesto que también los extrañaba. Rápidamente, respondió el mensaje y se lo dio al cuervo. La joven observó al cuervo volar con gracia y sonrió para sí misma.

Un sirviente llamó su atención diciéndole que el desayuno estaba listo. Sin más, Misato siguió al sirviente y prontamente, llegaron a un gran salón donde Lord Kazuo estaba tomando el té.

Hablaron pocas palabras y el hombre se marchó para cumplir sus deberes. Misato aprovechó para pasear por la fortaleza.

En su supuesto paseo, Misato descubrió que los guardias de esta aldea eran ninjas con uso pleno de su chakra. Posiblemente jounin. Continuó su tranquila caminata hasta llegar a la cocina donde estaban los sirvientes.

Al entrar, la miraron sorprendidos pero no dijeron una palabra. La cocina parecía bastante normal y hasta hogareña pero una presencia de chakra maligno despertó sus sentidos.

Misato tocó las paredes y caminó por la cocina en esa pose. Cada vez se acercaba más a ese chakra maligno. La kunoichi descubrió un genjutsu sobre una parte de la pared.

Nadie hubiera sospechado de la pared si no fuera por su sentido sensor. Misato liberó el genjutsu y una puerta de madera se reveló. La joven se dio vuelta para ver a los sirvientes y estos, la miraban aterrorizados. Su expresión de horror y miedo fue suficiente para Misato.

La kunoichi abrió la puerta y pudo ver una escalera que la llevaría a un gran sótano. Sin más, Misato bajó lentamente las escaleras y encendió la luz. Allí pudo ver con claridad una gran cantidad de personas trabajando en condiciones deplorables.

Un grito llamó su atención, corrió hacía el lugar y una mujer estaba en trabajo de parto mientras lloraba del dolor. Misato se acercó velozmente y le aplicó chakra médico para aliviar su dolor.

– Po-or fa-avor, lle-evate a mi beb-e – susurró la mujer lastimosamente

– Te sacaré a ti y al bebé de aquí – prometió Misato – y a ustedes también – dijo al ver que la rodeaban y miraban con curiosidad

Misato continuó ayudando a la mujer a que tuviese a su bebé. Le indicó cuándo debía pujar y así fue como la kunoichi pelirroja recibió al bebé en el mundo. Misato hizo que el bebé respirara por su cuenta luego de aplicarle ninjutsu médico y rápidamente lo lavó en una fuente de agua limpia. Luego, lo envolvió en una manta caliente y se lo dio a la madre que sollozaba agradeciéndole a Misato. La joven simplemente le sonrió y curó con ninjutsu médico.

Después de la curación, Misato observó a toda esa gente mirándola con miedo y esperanza. Una extraña combinación.

– Los liberaré – dijo Misato con una mirada determinada

Y así, Misato se retiró del sótano y se dirigió al despacho de Kazuo. La kunoichi abrió la puerta de una patada. Estaba muy enojada por todo lo que Kazuo había hecho a las personas inocentes.

– Así que descubriste mi pequeño secreto – Kazuo sonrió burlonamente

– ¿Cómo te atreves?

Kazuo hizo una seña y dos ninjas tomaron a Misato de los brazos. La llevaron frente a una ventana.

– Observa – gruñó Kazuo tomando el rostro de Misato – tu gente ahora lucha por su vida – Misato vio con horror cómo ninjas de Kazuo atacaban a Samurai y civiles

En ese momento, la furia de Misato llegó a niveles exorbitantes. La kunoichi liberó su instinto asesino haciendo que los guardias la soltaran aterrorizados. Misato aprovechó y le dio un puñetazo a Kazuo estrellándolo contra una pared.

Y así, Misato enfurecida destruyó la ventana y se lanzó al aire. Su cabello rojo se ondeaba violentamente hasta que Misato cayó al suelo en perfecto estado.

Los guardias al verla fueron a atacarla por órdenes de Kazuo pero ella se defendió rápidamente dejándolos inconscientes. Misato corrió velozmente hacia la zona donde residían los Samurai y civiles.

Al llegar y ver la batalla, Misato invocó los Tigres de Sumatrae. Una gran zona se lleno de tigres médicos que la kunoichi ordenó sanar a su gente mientra que los tigres de ataque obedecieron las órdenes de dejar inconscientes a los ninjas de Kazuo.

Y así fue, como Misato le dio apoyo a su gente. Ella luchó arduamente en el frente de batalla hasta que llegó Kazuo acompañado de una gran cantidad de ninjas.

Kazuo sonrió con sorna al verla e hizo una seña a sus ninjas para que la atacasen. En ese instante, Misato frunció el ceño e invocó el Gran Hombre de Madera.

Los shinobi bajo las órdenes de Kazuo vieron con asombro y temor la gran invocación de la kunoichi. Se horrorizaron aún más al escuchar el gruñido de una bestia. Un gran dragón ébano hizo su aparición en el campo de batalla.

Más dragones lo acompañaron gruñendo en las murallas de la aldea. Hattori aterrizó sobre el hombro del Gran Hombre de Madera. Misato estaba sobre la cabeza de su invocación.

– ¡Podemos luchar hasta morir o elegir otra opción! – gritó Misato – ¡Les doy la opción de irse a su hogar con sus familias!

A continuación, los ninjas que obedecían a Lord Kazuo soltaron sus armas y abandonaron la lucha. Lord Kazuo comenzó a gritar que los mataría por traicionarlo. En ese momento, Misato aterrizó en el suelo con fuerza y miró a Lord Kazuo.

Lentamente se acercó al hombre mientras los ninjas que antes luchaban se corrían a un lado para que ella se acercara. Una vez frente a él, Misato correspondió la mirada de los ojos de Kazuo.

– ¿Estás arrepentido por todo lo que has hecho? – preguntó la kunoichi cerca de su oído

– Jamás lo estaré – respondió Kazuo con coraje – ojalá Danzo te hubiera matado junto a tus padres – sonrió con maldad

– Pero aquí estoy – sonrió Misato – y tú, ¿dónde estarás? – Hattori se posicionó al lado de Misato – ¡Inferno! – exclamó la kunoichi

En ese instante, el gran dragón expulsó una gran llamarada de fuego violeta. Misato observó atentamente cómo el fuego consumía el cuerpo de Lord Kazuo. En sus ojos se reflejaban las llamas de la justicia. La justicia por tantos años de sufrimiento que el Clan Uzumaki había sufrido.

– Todos los shinobi que estuvieron bajo las órdenes de Lord Kazuo son libres de irse y nadie los dañará – dijo Misato mirándolos – lo mismo digo para aquellos que fueron esclavizados por este hombre – los sirvientes la miraron con sorpresa – se les retirará el collar restrictivo y serán libres de irse – continuó – pero como dije en la primer aldea que visité, ¡los invito a unirse a mí y a los demás Uzumaki para reconstruir Uzushiogakure! – exclamó Misato con esperanza

Todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos para responder así que Misato liberó a las personas que estaban esclavizadas en los sótanos y les brindó ayuda con su Ninjutsu Médico. Además les brindo comida y una cama para que descansaran.

Al día siguiente, Misato vio que varios ninjas estaban paseándose de un lado a otro. Supuso que se marcharían. Por lo tanto, Misato sabía que había cumplido su deber en liberar a esta aldea y se dirigió a donde estaba su gente.

Allí vio que Haruo y Tadao hablaban seriamente con un ninja. Al verla, hicieron una leve reverencia. Fue allí, que le informaron que todos los ninjas y civiles de la segunda aldea se unirían al viaje de Misato.

La joven sonrío ampliamente y asintió aceptándolos. Luego, Haruo le explicó que una mujer con un bebé había reunido a todos los civiles para decirles que Misato Senju le había salvado la vida a ella y los demás esclavos. Y un ninja que escuchaba corrió la voz entre los demás y prontamente, se enteraron que Misato los había salvado ya que antes no habían comprendido el por qué de la batalla y creían que ella venía a esclavizarlos.

Y fue así, que Misato le pidió a Tadao que reuniera todos los caballos y los que estuviesen en la segunda aldea para continuar su camino.

Pronto, Misato junto a los Samurai, ninjas y civiles partieron rumbo a la tercera aldea. Pero antes de ello, los ninjas y civiles demostraron su agradecimiento con aplausos. Misato sonrió al verlos.

Sin más, Misato se montó en su caballo y partió en primera línea seguida por Haruo y Tadao, los Samurai, civiles y ninjas. Una vez más, la kunoichi miró al frente con una mirada de determinación mientras continuaban su camino.

Las noticias se esparcieron una vez más por las Naciones Ninjas. Nanadaime Hokage estaba bastante presionado con su nuevo cargo y la presión aumentó aún más al enterarse de las hazañas de Misato Senju.

Los Kages pidieron una reunión urgente para hablar sobre los recientes acontecimientos. En otras palabras, para hablar sobre las conquistas de Misato Senju. Kakashi sabía que aunque la guerra acabase de terminar, la mentalidad de los Kages sería difícil de cambiar.

Entendía que consideraran a Misato como un peligro para sus aldeas. Una persona demasiado poderosa que estaba conquistando aldeas. Y claramente, ellos temían que Misato fuera a sus aldeas. Pero Kakashi conocía a su antigua alumna y sabía que eso no pasaría.

Simplemente estaba reuniendo a los Uzumaki del mundo para darles el hogar que una vez les fue arrebatado. Tan solo esperaba que esto no ocasionase problemas.

A los pocos días, Misato y los demás llegaron a la tercera aldea. Se sorprendieron enormemente al ver la tercera aldea en llamas y toda la gente estaba fuera de ella de pie esperando su llegada. Misato se acercó con su caballo rápidamente y un hombre civil la detuvo.

– Lady Misato – llamó el hombre – ¡Lord Juro ha intentado asesinarnos al ver que su aldea sería conquistada! – explicó

– Así es, Lord Juro perdió la cordura al enterarse que usted había conquistado las dos aldeas y venía por esta, por lo tanto incendió la aldea... – el ninja desvió la mirada

– ¿Y que más pasó?

– Hubo muchas victimas – respondió el hombre civil – entre ellos... mi esposa e hijo... – ahogó un sollozo – todo ocurrió tan rápido

Al escuchar esto, Misato se bajó de su caballo y caminó hacia la aldea que todavía ardía en llamas. Los demás ninjas y aldeanos de la tercera aldea observaron cómo Misato Senju entró a la aldea y desapareció entre las llamas.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que vieron a sus seres queridos salir de entre las llamas con vida. Ninjas y aldeanos se emocionaron y abrazaron a sus familias que habían muerto y ahora habían revivido.

– ¡Es Misato-sama! – gritó un ninja

Una figura femenina comenzó a caminar entre las llamas. Todos observaron en shock a Misato Senju caminar lentamente hacia fuera mientras era rodeada por un chakra dorado. La joven miró a su gente mientras el chakra dorado la cubría por completo.

Y fue así como los ninjas y civiles se arrodillaron en reverencia y agradecimiento seguidos de los samurai, ninjas y aldeanos. Todos estaban completamente sorprendidos y pudieron ver que Misato Senju era la legítima heredera de Uzushiogakure, la que traería la gloria a Uzushiogakure.

Luego de ver aquello, Misato les informó a todos que se instalarían en las afueras durante unos días ya que, ella acompañada por samurai y shinobi irían a Konoha para traer a los demás Uzumaki. Y así, partir todos juntos a Uzushio.

Después de cuatro días, Kakashi Hatake estaba firmando múltiples papeles y documentos cuando su secretaria llegó y le informó que Misato Senju estaba en la entrada de Konoha.

Al instante, Kakashi observó por la ventana de la Torre Hokage y pudo ver una gran cantidad de gente. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la entrada y vio que Izumo y Kotetsu observaban a Misato con la boca abierta.

Y fue allí cuando Kakashi vio a su antigua alumna montada en un caballo junto a un gran ejército a sus espaldas. Realmente había logrado reunir a todos los Uzumaki.

– ¡Misato-hime!

– ¡Lady Misato! – gritaron varios Uzumaki

En ese momento, miles de Uzumaki que habían ido a Konoha para verla salieron de su campamento para recibirla y quedaron maravillados al ver que sus hazañas eran ciertas.

Misato Senju bajó de su caballo y caminó hasta quedar frente al Hokage. Y le tendió la mano en señal de respeto. Kakashi la miró sorprendido y correspondió el saludo con firmeza.

Y fue en aquel instante que Kakashi Hatake comprendió que su antigua alumna había madurado y ahora era una líder formidable


	3. La Reconstrucción

_"Lo único imposible es aquello que no intentas"_

El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre Konoha cuando Misato decidió que todos pasarían la noche allí para descansar. Después de todo, el viaje había sido agotador.

– Misato, ¿cuál es tu plan? – preguntó Kakashi sacándola de sus pensamientos

– Cuando nos reunamos todos, construiremos barcos para ir a Uzushio – respondió Misato mientras observaba la oficina del nuevo Hokage

– ¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres? – preguntó el Hokage seriamente

– Sí, es mi deber y además quiero hacerlo – respondió Misato correspondiendo su mirada – sabes lo difícil que ha sido la vida para aquellos sin un país donde vivir, todo por las guerras

– Entiendo – asintió

Sin más, Misato se retiró de la Torre Hokage dispuesta a recorrer la aldea por última vez. Bajó por las escaleras y caminó hacia el centro comercial. Vio a mucha gente comprando víveres, otras personas conversaban animadamente.

Luego, la joven caminó hacia la plaza. Allí admiró los árboles y al ver a los niños jugar, recordó que la voluntad de fuego ardería en las próximas generaciones. Continuó caminando y observando a los aldeanos y shinobi que se tomaban un descanso.

– ¡Misato-chan! – gritó Naruto mientras corría hacia ella

– ¡Naruto! – sonrió Misato

– ¡¿De verdad reuniste a los demás Uzumaki?! – exclamó Naruto con emoción

– Sí, los he reunido – respondió Misato con una leve sonrisa

– ¡Genial!

– ¿Cómo te está yendo con tus estudios? – preguntó Misato con curiosidad

– ¡Me va muy bien! ¡Iruka y Shikamaru me han estado ayudando, dattebayo! – exclamó con felicidad

– Que bien, Naruto – sonrió Misato

Ambos shinobi continuaron charlando mientras daban un paseo. En algún momento, se encontraron con Konohamaru que los saludó y una vez más, le pidió matrimonio a Misato. Konohamaru los acompañó hasta que su compañera de equipo lo llamó para una misión.

Cuando atardecía, Naruto y Misato fueron a cenar en Ichiraku. Allí Teuchi, el dueño, los invitó ya que estaba frente a un Kage en referencia a Misato. Aunque ella insistió, aceptó la invitación junto a Naruto.

Luego de cenar, Naruto se despidió ya que tenía que despertarse temprano al día siguiente. Ambos se despidieron, y Misato se dirigió a su casa. Entró lentamente ya que Zabuza y Haku podrían estar durmiendo. Dejó las llaves sobre la repisa, y decidió tomar un vaso de agua. Apenas llegó a la cocina, sintió la presencia de Haku.

– Hola Haku – saludó Misato sirviéndose un poco de agua

– Cada vez que trato de alcanzarte, te esfumas – habló Haku con tristeza – creo que nunca podré alcanzarte...

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Misato depositando el vaso sobre la encimera

– No espero que correspondas mis sentimientos, solo quiero que lo sepas... – habló Haku con valentía – te amo, Misato – la miró ruborizado y la kunoichi se sonrojo por tal confesión

– ¿De-esde cuándo? – preguntó Misato sonrojada y sorprendida

– Desde el principio – respondió Haku aún ruborizado

Misato no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra. La confesión de Haku fue demasiado sorpresiva para ella y se preguntó cómo no pudo verlo. La joven miró los ojos marrones de Haku y se sorprendió al ver tanta emoción allí.

Continuó observándolo y pudo ver que Haku había cambiado con el paso de los años. Se había hecho más alto y sus rasgos se afinaron dejando atrás el rostro de adolescente. Y hasta dejó su cabello negro largo atado en una coleta media.

– Yo... – comenzó Misato un poco insegura

– No necesitas responder, Misato-chan – dijo Haku – solo quería que lo supieras, ha aliviado mi corazón

– Está bien – respondió Misato comprendiéndolo

Sin más, ambos se despidieron para ir a dormir. Aunque Misato estuvo mirando el techo durante un buen rato pensando sobre lo que Haku le había dicho. Se preguntó cómo no pudo haber visto los sentimientos de Haku. Realmente apestaba para asuntos amorosos y no comprendía por qué no podía darle una respuesta.

Al día siguiente, Misato se despertó rápidamente y vio que Haku y Zabuza no estaban en la aldea. Probablemente habían ido a una misión así que les dejó una carta a cada uno. Al terminar, decidió informar al Hokage que ya se marchaba.

– Es hora de irnos – dijo Misato desde la ventana

– Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, pero sé que te irá bien – habló Kakashi mirándola

– Gracias – asintió Misato y luego desató su banda ninja del brazo – cuando era niña y me gradué, esta banda ninja me hizo muy feliz y también representó mi ascenso al mundo shinobi – continuó – pero ahora, debo dejarla atrás... mi tiempo como kunoichi de Konoha ha terminado

– Quédatela, Misato – dijo Kakashi apoyando la mano en su hombro – ya no serás una kunoichi de Konoha pero esta banda – la señaló – y todo lo que representa, siempre formará parte de ti

– Gracias – Misato sonrió

– Cuídate – asintió Kakashi y luego la abrazó

– Por favor, no les digas a los demás que marcho ahora – dijo la kunoichi – no quiero que esto sea una despedida – Kakashi asintió

Misato correspondió su abrazo, después de todo era su sensei. Aquel que le enseñó grandes lecciones.

Luego, Misato se dirigió a donde estaban los Uzumaki. Allí se reunió con Haruo y Tadao que le informaron que ya estaban todos listos pero además, le dio una caja roja.

– Las antiguas sastres que siguen entre nosotros, han hecho este tapado para ti – informó Haruo

Misato abrió la caja y puedo ver un gran tapado dorado con el símbolo Uzumaki en rojo. Automáticamente, la kunoichi pidió que le presentaran a las sastres. Al conocerlas, Misato les hizo una reverencia en profundo agradecimiento.

Finalmente, Misato se colocó el tapado y miró hacia atrás. Observó el paisaje de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Aquella aldea que la había formado en una excelente kunoichi y persona. Misato recordó a todos sus maestros mientras la observaba por última vez.

Después de unos minutos, Misato se subió a su corcel blanco y lideró el camino a Uzushio. Detrás de ella, una gran cantidad de personas montadas a caballo la seguían.

El camino hacia donde estaban los demás Uzumaki duró tres días y medio. Durante ese lapso, Misato recibió un pergamino de Jiraiya que esperaba con ansias verla y además que estaba de viaje con Tsunade. La joven sonrió al leer aquello, quizás su tía finalmente lo aceptaría.

No recibió noticias de los hermanos Uchiha y quizás la decepcionó un poco pero entendía que ellos estaban en un camino de redención.

– Hoy comenzaremos a construir los barcos necesarios para navegar a Uzushio – informó Misato a la multitud

Lo que Misato no sabía era que aquella construcción les tomaría veintitrés días. Con la ayuda de muchos constructores, la población ayudó fervientemente en la construcción. Pero también, Misato logró comprender y aprender de los planos e instrucciones cómo construir los barcos con su Mokuton. Hubo muchos intentos fallidos pero pudo seguir adelante.

Aquel kekkei genkai ayudó en gran medida ya que redujo el tiempo de construcción de quizás seis meses a veintitrés días. Aunque hubo dificultades, todos lograron superarlas y vieron con satisfacción cada uno de los trabajos realizados.

Para el día veintiseis, toda la población estaba lista para partir a Uzushio. Antes del amanecer, Misato tuvo una reunión con Haruo y Tadao para resolver algunos detalles de la navegación. Cuando el sol comenzó a brillar, los tres se encargaron de ayudar a las familias de subir a los barcos con sus pertenencias.

Luego de dos horas, el barco de Misato zarpó primero de la costa. Por ende, los demás barcos comenzaron a zarpar. La kunoichi observó maravillada las embarcaciones siguiendo el camino.

Cuando todos los barcos zarparon, Misato se dirigió a la proa para admirar el paisaje pero además, sintió que este era su verdadero comienzo como Uzukage.

De repente, escuchó un gran gruñido seguido de más gruñidos. Misato miró hacia el cielo, y pudo ver a Hattori volando sobre ellos y cuando se acercaba cerca del barco de la kunoichi, Hattori lo rodeó aleteando y continuó su viaje. Misato lo observó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Detrás de Hattori, miles de dragones siguieron su vuelo sobrevolando los barcos dejando sorprendidos a las familias ninjas y civiles. Misato los observó con una gran sonrisa, finalmente estaban yendo a su antiguo hogar. La kunoichi se acercó aún más a la proa y miró con determinación el mar. Pronto llegarían.

En otro lugar del mundo, el Tsuchikage Onoki se encontraba redactando una carta para los demás Kages. En la misma, expresaba su creciente preocupación por los acontecimientos producidos por Misato Senju y las consecuencias que podría haber. En el final de la carta, exigió con urgencia una Reunión de los Cinco Kages para tratar el tema y aquel que rechazara tal reunión sería su enemigo.

– Lleven esta carta encriptada a cada Kage y asegúrense de que les de una respuesta antes de volver – ordenó Onoki

Cuando los ninjas se retiraron, una sombra apareció en la esquina de la oficina. Aquella sombra esbozó una sonrisa macabra.

– Haces bien en advertirles a los Kages – habló la sombra

– ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Onoki con el ceño fruncido

– No necesitas saber quién soy – dijo la sombra – pero puedes saber que te ayudaré a acabar con Misato Senju

Onoki no respondió, simplemente lo miró. La sombra sonrió.

Cinco días después, Misato pudo ver una gran isla a la lejanía. Le informó a los demás y anclaron sus barcos. Y colocaron botes en el mar para llegar a la isla.

La kunoichi estaba más que sorprendida al ver la isla. Se sentía completamente cautivada ante su imagen. Podía ver incluso desde la distancia las grandes murallas que alguna vez protegieron Uzushio. Mientras tanto, Hattori y los demás dragones sobrevolaron los barcos y continuaron hasta volar sobre la isla. Allí, ellos retozaron felizmente y rodearon las grandes murallas de la antigua Uzushio.

Una vez que Misato bajó del bote, observó todo su alrededor muy atentamente. Camino sobre la arena con sus sandalias ninjas y sintió un tirón en su fuente de chakra. Se acercó a unas grandes piedras y las acarició sintiendo la energía de esta isla.

Continuó su camino admirando la belleza de Uzushio hasta que llegaron a la entrada principal. Allí, pudieron ver las grandes murallas y dos grandes esculturas de dragones en las puertas de entrada.

Sin esperar más, Misato se acercó lentamente y abrió las puertas de hierro de la aldea. Ella amplió los ojos al ver una gran aldea con grandes edificios y diversos caminos entre sus calles.

Claramente, el lugar estaba demacrado pero todavía conservaba cierto poder. Podía ver edificios derrumbados, otros a medio caer y unos pocos en estado aceptable. La reconstrucción requeriría tiempo.

– Lady Misato, por allí es el camino al Fuerte Uzukage – dijo Haruo señalando un gran edificio

La kunoichi asintió y llamó a Tadao. Le ordenó que trajera a los demás Uzumaki ya que pasarían la noche en la playa. Por el momento, los edificios no eran seguros para descansar, podrían derrumbarse.

Sin más, Misato continuó su camino al Fuerte Uzukage junto a Haruo. Ambos subieron varios escalones y nuevamente vieron unas grandes puertas de hierro con dragones grabados. Misato abrió las puertas y una gran capa de tierra salió expulsada.

Ella continuó caminando, sus pasos resonaban contra el sonido de un hermoso mármol. Este lugar era completamente diferente a cualquier aldea. Finalmente, Haruo la guió hasta unas grandes puertas doradas. Misato lo miró interrogante, y este le abrió la puerta.

Allí, Misato pudo ver una especie de trono dorado con múltiples grabados de dragones y otras extraños símbolos que no pudo reconocer. Haruo la miró fijamente al ver su mirada desconcertada.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Misato caminando por el lugar acercándose al trono dorado

– Es suyo, Misato-sama – respondió Haruo solemne

– Es un trono...

– Por generaciones, ha habido una línea sucesoria principal de reyes y reinas incluso cuando el chakra ni siquiera existía – habló Haruo seriamente – luego del surgimiento del chakra, cada heredero nacido ha aprendido en profundidad las Artes del Fuinjutsu y demás ramas shinobi – Misato lo miró para que continuara – su madre, Kasumi Uzumaki era antiguamente la princesa heredera al trono hasta que la guerra arrasó con Uzushio

– Pero... soy una kunoichi, no una reina – respondió Misato aturtida

– Imaginé que diría eso, Misato-sama – dijo Haruo – usted es una kunoichi, por supuesto. Pero también es la legítima heredera de Uzushio, la verdadera Reina de Uzushiogakure

Misato no podía pronunciar palabra alguna ante esto que estaba escuchando. Sabía que debía cuidar de su clan pero no esperaba ser una reina. Ella cerró los ojos en contemplación por unos minutos hasta que escuchó a Haruo.

– Su Majestad, mi lealtad es suya por siempre hasta el fin de mis días – habló Haruo con una rodilla flexionada en el suelo

– Por favor, Haruo-san, no hay necesidad...

– ¡Quiero hacerlo! ¡Finalmente nos ha traído a nuestro hogar! – interrumpió Haruo con los ojos aguados

En ese instante, Misato comprendió lo mucho que significaba haberlos traído a Uzushio. Ella simplemente asintió, y luego de unos minutos, ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás para organizar el día y por supuesto, la próxima reconstrucción.

– Hoy pasaremos la noche aquí en la playa para que mañana con nuevas energías podamos comenzar la reconstrucción de Uzushio – habló Misato con firmeza – empezaremos deshaciéndonos de lo que ya no sirva y luego, verificaremos cuáles edificios tienen la fortaleza suficiente para continuar de pie. Tengo entendido que hay varios arquitectos por aquí, ¿es verdad?

– ¡Aquí, Lady Misato! – levantó la mano un hombre robusto – ¡Será un placer colaborar!

– Yo también soy arquitecto, Misato-sama

– Igual yo, Lady Misato – asintió otro hombre

Misato asintió a la gente que se presentó también. Luego de eso, comenzaron a armar un campamento para los días venideros.

En otro lugar del mundo, Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban en una pequeña aldea descansando de un largo día cuando oyeron a un hombre hablar.

– Ya te dije, Juo, ella es una kunoichi de Konoha – aclaró el hombre de apariencia elegante

– He oído que dejó Konoha para ir por una nueva vida en Uzushio – replicó Juo

– ¿Y qué?

– Ahora es la nueva regente de Uzushiogakure, ¿sabes lo que significa? – preguntó Juo

– Ya no existen reinos, Juo – respondió con molestia el hombre

– ¡Es la reina de Uzushio! ¡Mira! – le mostró un libro – ¡Era parte del Equipo Siete y es la heroína de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi! – exclamó con mirada soñadora

– Parece que la admiras bastante – dijo el hombre con una ceja levantada

– ¡Le enviaré una propuesta de matrimonio! – exclamó Juo y el otro hombre comenzó a reírse descaradamente

– ¡Como si fuera a aceptarte! – rió

Itachi casi rodó los ojos al escuchar tal conversación, lo interesante fue que Misato había llegado a Uzushio. Suspiró para sí mismo, había querido responder sus cartas pero tuvieron algunos contratiempos. Miró a Sasuke, levantó una ceja al verlo con una vena en la frente. Sonrió para sus adentros, probablemente detestaba la idea de una propuesta de matrimonio para Misato.

– ¿Molesto, hermano menor? – preguntó Itachi conteniendo una risita

– Hn – gruñó Sasuke

– ¿Es un no?

De repente, Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó sospechosamente cerca de aquel joven soñador. Con un chasquido imperceptible, Sasuke envió una chispa de fuego a su remera elegante.

Itachi rió para sí mismo y siguió a su hermano menor. Ignoró el grito horrorizado de aquel joven en busca de una jarra con agua.

– Quizás deberíamos visitar a Misato – habló Sasuke al anochecer

– Será un placer

La reconstrucción de Uzushio era un verdadero desafío. Los estragos de la guerra, las batallas libradas en aquella aldea podían verse reflejadas en cada rincón que recorrían.

En un momento cuando Misato levantaba los grandes escombros de una casa, pudo ver unos pequeños huesos humanos semi enterrados en la tierra. Un gran sentimiento de tristeza se instaló en su corazón. Allí alguna vez, había vivido un niño junto a su familia. Se prometió a sí misma que haría lo que fuera para no volver a vivir una guerra.

Un mes y medio después, Misato junto a los demás Uzumaki habían podido determinar cuáles edificios podían seguir en pie y además, se habían deshecho de todo lo que no era útil.

Un determinado día durante el segundo mes de su llegada a Uzushio, Misato decidió pasar el rato con los dragones. Aunque estaba con ellos, sentía que necesitaba un momento especial.

Misato estaba sentada sobre una gran roca con uno de los hijos de Hattori en su regazo, en realidad, su gran hocico. El dragón la triplicaba en tamaño pero eso no era impedimento para acariciarlo mientras que Hattori estaba reposado a su lado viendo a sus demás hijos pequeños retozar en el aire.

Misato acariciaba la cabeza de aquel dragón con suma delicadeza mientras que este movía sus alas lentamente en felicidad. Hattori observó felizmente el intercambio con sus intimidantes ojos rojos.

En estos últimos tiempos, Misato había estado muy cerca de la gente y había compartido varios momentos especiales junto a ellos y por supuesto, también había aprendido de todos.

Desde varios metros atrás, dos hermanos observaban a Misato acariciar a un dragón mientras miraba embelesada los demás dragones pequeños jugar en el aire. Ella llevaba su largo cabello rojo trenzado con pequeñas florecillas incrustadas.

Inesperadamente, la joven se puso de pie lentamente y dio media vuelta para observar a los hermanos. Al principio, los miró sorprendida pero luego esbozó una gran sonrisa desde la distancia mientras la brisa del viento movía su trenza con delicadeza.

Luego, Misato comenzó a caminar hacia ellos acompañada de un dragón bebé apoyado en su hombro. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, los miró.

– Los extrañé mucho, Sasuke, Itachi – habló Misato esbozando una suave sonrisa

– Nosotros también, Misato – respondió Sasuke sorprendentemente

Sin esperar más, Misato los abrazó a ambos mientras el pequeño dragón revoloteaba en su hombro. Itachi sonrió levemente ante la muestra de afecto. Realmente era agradable estar con Misato.


	4. La Cumbre Kage

_"El liderazgo te traerá pocas alegrías. Pero si tienes suerte, encontrarás la fuerza para hacer lo que debe hacerse. Mata al niño. Mata al niño y deja que nazca el hombre"_

El Tsuchikage caminaba de un lado a otro por su oficina, claramente estaba enojado y preocupado. Cuando había enviado la solicitud de una reunión Kage no esperó que los demás Kage le dijeron que asistirían en tres meses ya que tenían que resolver asuntos de sus aldeas luego de la guerra.

El momento había llegado, la Reunión de los Cinco Kage se realizaría en Konoha. Kakashi Hatake había solicitado que se realizara allí. Una extraña petición teniendo en cuenta su vínculo con Misato Senju.

Claramente, la recientemente Uzukage no estaba invitada a tal reunión. No sería considerada Kage por las demás Naciones Ninjas. El Tsuchikage Onoki subió a su carreta para ir a Konoha acompañado de sus dos guardias más confiables, y una tercera persona encapuchada.

Mientras tanto, en Uzushio, Misato se encontraba ayudando a reconstruir un edificio. Afortunadamente, ya estaban cerca de terminar la reconstrucción. Era agotador y podía ver el cansancio en los ojos de la población pero los motivó a seguir ya que era su hogar.

Unas horas después, Misato encontró a Sasuke trasladando un gran tronco hacia una casa. Misato sonrió levemente al verlo ayudar, se preguntó dónde estaría Itachi.

– Es interesante ver a Sasuke ayudar a las personas – habló Itachi – aunque lo hemos hecho en nuestro viaje, siempre es interesante de ver – Misato levantó una ceja

– Realmente lo es – respondió Misato mirándolo

De repente, Misato continuó su camino por la aldea a paso tranquilo. Itachi la observó retirarse, había algo diferente en ella. Quizás era el peso de su responsabilidad. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar un gran gruñido y un dragón violáceo voló sobre ellos para luego apoyarse sobre un muro, y contemplar la vista. Itachi lo miró atentamente, nunca se acostumbraría a los dragones.

Luego de una breve caminata por la aldea, Misato volvió a la Fortaleza Uzukage específicamente a la sala de reuniones. Allí encontró a Haruo y Tadao hablando animadamente sobre una mesa tallada con las Cinco Naciones Ninjas. Ahora, por supuesto, Seis Naciones Ninjas.

– ¡Lady Misato! – Haruo hizo una reverencia, Tadao lo imitó

– Buenas tardes – saludó Misato – ¿sucede algo? – preguntó al ver sus miradas de preocupación

– Tsuchikage-sama ha solicitado una Reunión de los Cinco Kages – respondió Tadao

– Está bien, ¿en dónde se realizará? – preguntó Misato con calma

– No fue incluída en la invitación, Lady Misato – respondió Haruo – las demás naciones no la consideran la Uzukage

– Ya veo – asintió Misato caminando alrededor de la mesa observando las naciones – debería ir de igual forma – observó a sus consejeros

– ¿Qué mensaje quiere darles con sus acciones? – preguntó Haruo con una mirada pensativa

– Mi mensaje será que Uzushiogakure está de pie y no tolerará más injurias – respondió Misato mirándolos fijamente mientras apoyaba sus manos en la mesa

– Es un buen mensaje, mi Lady – respondió Tadao asintiendo

– Lléveme con usted, Lady Misato – dijo Haruo con una pequeña reverencia

– Necesito que te quedes aquí, Haruo – respondió Misato negando con la cabeza – cuida de Uzushio hasta que vuelva – sentenció – Tadao, tú vendrás conmigo

Sin más, Misato se dirigió hacia sus aposentos para vestirse adecuadamente. Se colocó su antiguo traje de batalla ahora modificado. Ahora era de cuero, y solo poseía colores negro y rojo. Observó su reflejo frente al espejo frente a ella y luego su vista cayó sobre un amuleto plateado. El amuleto tenía la forma de un dragón volando, lo colocó donde estaba su corazón. Luego, tomó su capa y salió rumbo a la aldea.

La gente de la aldea se sorprendió al ver a Misato caminando rumbo a una gran muralla y con aspecto serio. Hattori observó a Misato cuando llegó y al comprender su mirada, dispuso su lomo para que subiera.

Desde la distancia, Itachi y Sasuke observaron a Misato montar el gran dragón ébano mientras que otro hombre montaba otro dragón con una mirada bastante sorprendida y un poco aterrada.

– ¿A dónde crees que estará yendo? – preguntó Sasuke

– No lo sé – respondió Itachi observando cuando el dragón tomaba vuelo y desaparecía entre las nubes

La Reunión de los Cinco Kage estaba bastante alborotada. La gran carpa abierta donde estaban reunidos dejaba entrar la brisa matutina. El Tsuchikage solo hablaba de la guerra que se avecinaba por las acciones de Misato Senju y sus dragones. El Hokage claramente intentaba apaciguar esas declaraciones informando que la joven en cuestión no poseía intenciones de invadir otras aldeas.

Afortunadamente, el Kazekage apoyó los dichos del Hokage. El Raikage estaba un poco confuso sobre su postura con respecto al tema, pero expresó que el Tsuchikage tenía derecho a mostrar su preocupación. La Mizukage no tomó ninguna postura a favor o en contra, simplemente los escuchó hablar sobre aquella joven y el problema que podría traer.

– ¡Es un insulto lo que ella está haciendo! – exclamó el Tsuchikage poniéndose de pie

– Por favor, Tsuchikage – habló Kakashi con calma – conservemos la compostura

– ¡Seguro intentas estar de su lado!

– No estoy de ningún lado más que de la paz – aseguró el Hokage

De repente, escucharon un gran rugido en el cielo. Los Kages se retiraron de sus asientos y salieron de la carpa para observar el cielo.

Allí en lo alto de las nubes visualizaron un gran dragón ébano acompañado por un dragón verdoso. El gran dragón ébano se colocó sobre una muralla de roca y les gruñó a todos los presentes, luego desplegó sus alas y pecho escamoso mientras gruñía nuevamente. Claramente no estaba de humor.

En su lomo, pudieron ver una cabellera rojiza. El dragón ébano descendió de la muralla y cuando estuvo en el suelo, Misato descendió del lomo mientras el dragón la ayudaba bajando su postura.

Finalmente, el dragón verdoso también se apoyó en el suelo dejando ver a Tadao descender con mucha dificultad. Cuando Tadao estuvo en el suelo, Misato caminó hacia los Kages sin apuro. Tadao se posicionó a su lado. Los dragones desplegaron sus alas y volaron hacia el cielo haciendo temblar el lugar.

– Mis disculpas por interrumpir su reunión – habló Misato cuando estuvo frente a ellos – pero, como podrán saber, no fui invitada – dijo recalcando la palabra – y según me concierne, Uzushiogakure ha renacido y está de pie al igual que las demás aldeas

– Lady Misato, la reunión está siendo desarrollada en este momento y no podemos permitir que usted forme parte de la misma – respondió la Mizukage

– Discuten sobre mi aldea, tengo derecho a participar – replicó Misato conservando la calma – vine hasta aquí para asegurarme de que no me tomaban como su enemigo – sentenció seriamente

El aire se tensó visiblemente ante las declaraciones. Claramente si no le dejaban participar estarían diciéndole que era un enemigo de las Cinco Grandes Naciones.

– Uzukage, toma asiento a mi lado, por favor – habló Kakashi observándola a través de su máscara

Una vez que todos tomaron un lugar en la mesa. El Tsuchikage observaba fijamente a la kunoichi pelirroja.

– No vine aquí a hacer enemigos, Kages – habló Misato con seriedad – me preocupa que tomen mi aldea como una amenaza cuando no hemos hecho nada para merecerlo

– ¡Posees miles de dragones y técnicas que no te corresponden! – gritó el Tsuchikage enfurecido

– Los dragones han formado parte de Uzushio desde la antigüedad, Tsuchikage – respondió Misato mirándolo

– ¡Konoha debería sellarte el kekkei genkai de Shodai Hokage! – sentenció el hombre – ¡ya no eres una kunoichi de Konoha por lo tanto, todo lazo que tengas con el Clan Senju debe ser roto!

– Tsuchikage-dono tiene razón – asintió el Raikage golpeando la mesa – ¡su kekkei genkai debe ser sellado!

– Mi kekkei genkai forma parte de mi desde el día en que nací – habló Misato nuevamente – no pueden manipular mi ADN solo porque algunos Kage teman el poder de una kunoichi

Aquel dicho tensó el ambiente aún más. Misato observó fijamente a todos los Kages y decidió hablar nuevamente.

– Ni yo, ni Uzushiogakure se arrodillará ante nadie más que por la paz – dijo Misato con firmeza

– Unas fuentes me han dicho que los sobrevivientes Uchiha están en tu aldea – sonrió el Tsuchikage mientras la kunoichi entrecerraba los ojos. Aquello fue inesperado para todos.

– Ambos son visitantes de la aldea – respondió la joven

– Mis fuentes afirman que han formado una alianza contigo para destruir el Mundo Shinobi – sonrió aún más – todos sabemos las acciones de Sasuke Uchiha luego de la guerra – el Tsuchikage miró a los ojos a todos los Kages – intentó asesinar a los Bijuu y Kages del mundo, ¿quién puede asegurarnos lo que dice la Uzukage sea cierto?

– Lo que dices no es verdad, su presencia en Uzushio es meramente como visita casual – respondió Misato – no hay ningún tipo de alianza entre nosotros. El Hokage puede asegurarlo – miró a Kakashi en busca de apoyo pero se quedó en silencio

– Repito, nadie puede asegurar que lo que dices es verdad – replicó el Tsuchikage con satisfacción

– ¿Pero lo que tú dices es la absoluta verdad? – preguntó Misato indignada – No han aprendido nada en estos últimos tiempos

– Propongo que ninguna aldea y nación reconozca a Uzushiogakure como aldea sino reconocerla como un potencial enemigo – sentenció el Tsuchikage – ¿quién está a favor?

Misato observó en silencio al Tsuchikage hablar con una mirada gélida y al resto de los Kages que apoyaban sus dichos. Su mirada se endureció aún más al ver al Hokage Kakashi Hatake apoyarlo. La kunoichi se puso de pie frente a ellos y los observó unos segundos antes de hablar.

– Supongo que todo termina aquí – dijo Misato fríamente ondeando su capa y retirándose de la carpa

Dentro de la carpa, los Kages escucharon los dragones de antes posicionarse en el suelo para luego volar a su hogar. Mientras Misato estaba en el lomo de Hattori pensó en la grave situación en la que estaban. El odio hacia Uzushio seguía intacto incluso después de tanto tiempo. Frunció el ceño en preocupación, no podía permitirse una guerra pero tampoco permitiría que la ultrajaran.

Unas horas después, Kakashi Hatake llegaba a su oficina luego de despedirse de los demás Kages. Al llegar, cerró la puerta fuertemente y tiró su sombrero Hokage a un lado. Trató de respirar con tranquilidad pero la furia lo consumió y le dio un puñetazo a la pared. Había traicionado a Misato Senju y la culpa lo carcomía. No tenía opción ya que estaba presionado por aquel Kage.

Cuando Misato llegó a Uzushio fue directamente a la sala de reuniones en la Fortaleza Uzukage y allí se encontró con Haruo. Le explicó la situación y el rostro del hombre se contorsionó en horror. El resto del día lo pasaron allí discutiendo posibles soluciones pero ninguna era viable. Tadao ofreció algunos posibles planes para apaciguar el problema pero eran demasiado sospechosos.

Misato estaba sumamente nerviosa y estresada ante tal situación. Tenía a todas las Grandes Naciones en su contra y sabía que volverían a tratar de destruir Uzushio. Apretó los puños con furia, jamás lo permitiría. De repente, alguien golpeó la puerta.

– Lady Misato, dos personas desean verla – informó una mujer

– Hazlos pasar – ordenó Misato a sabiendas

Sasuke e Itachi entraron en el lugar y observaron a todos. Misato les señaló unos sillones para que tomaran asiento. Ambos se sentaron.

– Haruo, Tadao – llamó Misato – ellos son Sasuke Uchiha, e Itachi Uchiha – presentó formalmente – los conozco de hace mucho tiempo y son de plena confianza

– Kakashi Hatake también era de plena confianza, Lady Misato – habló Haruo con preocupación

– Lo sé – asintió Misato – pero tengo esperanzas de que alguna razón ha tenido por sus acciones

– Recuerde, Lady Misato, usted ya no es una kunoichi de Konoha – replicó

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Itachi habló.

– Hemos oído sobre lo sucedido y vinimos aquí para ayudar – dijo Itachi – iremos a Konoha para hablar con Nanadaime Hokage

– Misato, sabes que Kakashi no se toma tales atribuciones sin, al menos, un plan – le recordó Sasuke y ella asintió

– Está bien, vayan a hablar con él – aceptó Misato

Finalmente, la reunión finalizó y los consejeros se retiraron del lugar. Itachi se excusó de la sala para ir a preparar sus armas y alimentos para el viaje. Sasuke se quedó con Misato en un silencio confortable.

El ninja observó a Misato caminar hacia la gran ventana. Ella se quedó de pie allí mirando hacia la recién reconstruida Uzushio. Sasuke se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a su lado. Ella lo miró brevemente antes de volver su vista a la aldea.

– Realmente te preocupas por ellos – habló Sasuke

– Son mi familia después de todo – dijo Misato con firmeza

– Todo estará bien – confortó Sasuke

Aquello fue inesperado para Misato ya que no recordaba a su antiguo compañero de equipo expresar palabras de consuelo y confort. De repente, Sasuke la miró y en sus ojos oscuros expresó una mirada profunda y con un leve brillo extraño.

– Has cambiado, Sasuke – dijo Misato al ver su mirada

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y respondió.

– Siempre fue así – sentenció antes de volver a mirar por la ventana

Aquella expresión instaló muchas dudas en Misato. No pudo entender a qué se refería y como vio su reacción decidió no presionarlo. Simplemente imitó su acción de observar por la gran ventana los grandes edificios nuevamente construidos, las luces que iluminaban la aldea y sobre todo, a las personas que paseaban tranquilamente por las calles de Uzushio.


	5. El Engaño

_"No hay fuerza más poderosa que la mente humana y quien domina la mente, lo domina todo"_

Kakashi estaba firmando diversos documentos diplomáticos cuando su secretaria le informó que los hermanos Uchiha deseaban hablar con él. Les concendió el permiso y entraron a la oficina.

– Kakashi, ¿cómo explicas lo que hiciste?

– Buenos días, Sasuke – dijo Kakashi con sarcasmo – si te refieres sobre la Cumbre Kage, tengo mis razones

– Habla entonces

– La guerra no solo ha traído innumerables muertes, Sasuke – habló Kakashi – también ha traído un desolador porvenir – suspiró – en algún momento, los zetsus blancos destruyeron todas las cosechas de la aldea junto a las herramientas de siembra – Itachi lo miró sorprendido – Konoha se ha quedado sin alimento y para mantener la calma, tuve que hacer un tratado con el Tsuchikage. Él enviaría alimentos luego de la Cumbre Kage, hasta ese momento pudimos racionar, pero jamás pensé que él intentaría sabotear a Misato de esa manera, creí que la guerra había dejado algún tipo de enseñanza

– ¿El Tsuchikage envió los alimentos? – cuestionó Itachi

– Sí, pero la mitad de ellos estaban en mal estado y se excusó diciendo que el viaje hasta aquí los deterioró – respondió Kakashi suspirando nuevamente – así que estoy en la misma posición de antes

– Le explicaremos a Misato – respondió Itachi

– No se preocupen, le enviaré un cuervo – asintió el Hokage

Mientras tanto, Misato estaba de pie frente a un ventanal observando la aldea. Había muchas personas comprando en el centro diversos artículos. Sonrió levemente mientras recordaba las calles principales de Konoha.

– Lady Misato, aquí están los planos que solicitó – habló Haruo acercándose a su lado

– Gracias, Haruo – asintió la joven – veo que los arquitectos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea

– Así es

– Vayamos a realizarlo entonces – sonrió

Ambos caminaron por la fortaleza hasta que salieron y se dirigieron a una zona donde antes hubo un edificio que lamentablemente tuvieron que derribar por las condiciones pobres que presentaba. Misato saludó a los arquitectos y charlaron brevemente antes de que ella se posicionara frente al terreno vacío y juntara sus manos en concentración.

La gente cercana sintió cómo el suelo temblaba. Vieron cómo el elemento Mokuton surgía de la tierra y formaba lazos fuertes hasta tomar la forma de un edificio con tres pisos. Misato mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras moldeaba su Mokuton a los planos pactados.

– Está hecho, Lady Misato – aplaudió un arquitecto

– ¡Es hermoso!

– ¡Gracias, Misato-sama! – exclamó un niño pequeño y ella le sonrió

– Aquí asistirá todo aquel que desee ser un shinobi – sonrió Misato – nuestra Academia es hermosa – admiró

La construcción de la Academia fue un gran logro y todos hablaban de ello. Muchas familias decidieron enviar a sus hijos a la Academia. También varios ninjas se presentaron en la fortaleza para solicitar ser maestros de la misma. Misato se encargó de examinar sus perfiles y aceptarlos para su nuevo camino como maestros.

Pronto, Sasuke e Itachi llegaron a la aldea y le relataron lo sucedido con Kakashi. Misato asintió ya sabiéndolo por el cuervo, aunque no entendía por qué el Hokage no se había comunicado antes. Sin embargo, dejó pasar esa duda.

– Debemos estar atentos a los movimientos del Tsuchikage – comentó Misato con calma

– Así es – asintió Itachi – siempre se puede ser precavido

– Hm, Lady Misato – llamó Haruo un poco nervioso

– ¿Qué sucede, Haruo?

– Debemos debatir un tema en cuestión – continuó Haruo mientras mostraba varios pergaminos blancos, Misato levantó una ceja interrogante – son propuestas de matrimonio de varios señores feudales ofreciendo a sus hijos o los mismos señores en sí – Sasuke rodó los ojos e Itachi ya sospechaba que esto pasaría

– Mm – murmuró Misato pensativa – recházalos con cortesía y amabilidad, por favor

– De acuerdo – asintió Haruo – ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta diplomática y algo personal?

– Claro, dime – dijo Misato

– ¿Usted está interesada en alguien? – preguntó Haruo y Misato se sonrojo levemente

– Mm, no he tenido tiempo para pensar en eso – respondió Misato nerviosamente

– ¿Hay alguien interesado en usted? – intentó Haruo

– Pues... – Misato recordó a su amigo – antes de partir hacia aquí, Haku Yuki confesó sus sentimientos por mí – se sonrojó al recordarlo – realmente no sé por qué no me di cuenta antes – rio nerviosamente y desvió su mirada a los hermanos Uchiha.

Sasuke se veía realmente molesto y con una vena en la frente mientras que Itachi estaba impasible y un poco deprimido.

– ¿Le darías una oportunidad a Haku Yuki? – preguntó Haruo insistentemente

– De verdad no he pensado sobre ello, Haruo – respondió Misato seriamente – la aldea todavía sigue reconstruyéndose y no he pensado en contraer matrimonio

– Lo sé, Lady Misato – dijo Haruo juntando sus manos – pero como, heredera y líder, es necesario que contraiga matrimonio y por ende, el nacimiento de herederos – sentenció con tranquilidad – debe asegurar que la línea principal de sangre Uzumaki siga vigente

– Entiendo, Haruo – asintió Misato comprendiendo la situación – ¿podemos continuar esta conversación en otro momento?

Sin más, Misato se retiró de la sala a paso tranquilo pero su mente iba a gran velocidad con sus pensamientos. Su consejero tenía razón sobre el asunto del matrimonio pero realmente no estaba preparada mentalmente para eso. Sabía que su corazón ya estaba enamorado pero en estos momentos, sus deberes ocuparon el primer lugar.

En otro lugar, el Tsuchikage estaba sentado observando su aldea con gran concentración. Una sombra se cernió sobre él.

– Nunca olvides lo que Ashina Uzumaki le hizo a tu padre, Onoki – habló la sombra con voz oscura

Los ojos se Onoki se ensombrecieron recordando el asesinato de su padre a manos de Ashina Uzumaki, antiguo líder de Uzushiogakure. Apretó los puños con furia, su descendencia pagaría por sus crímenes.

Misato se encontraba nuevamente en su oficina leyendo atentamente unos cuantos archivos cuando escuchó que golpearon la puerta. Concedió permiso e Itachi entró al lugar.

– Disculpa las molestias, Misato – se disculpó Itachi – hay asunto del que debo hablarte

– Claro, cuéntame – asintió la joven dejando a un lado los archivos

– Desde hace varios meses, Sasuke ha estado teniendo recurrentes pesadillas sobre la masacre... – Itachi suspiró con tristeza – y he escuchado cómo habla en sueños... con nuestros padres... – suspiró nuevamente – quiero darle una oportunidad para que pueda hablar con ellos – observó a Misato – deseo realizar el Edo Tensei para traer a mis padres y que puedan hablar... pero no puedo hacerlo solo

– No te preocupes, Itachi, te ayudaré – respondió Misato – disculpa la pregunta que haré pero para hacer el jutsu necesitaremos el ADN de tus padres, ¿lo tienes?

– Sí, cuando fuimos a Konoha visité sus tumbas y... me encargué de traer el ADN – mostró dos bolsitas con finos cabellos

– De acuerdo, ¿cuándo quieres hacerlo?

– ¿Esta noche te parece bien? – preguntó Itachi

– Claro, dame el ADN y me encargaré de todo – respondió Misato tomando las bolsitas – los esperaré esta noche en el lago del este

– Hai

El ninja se retiró de la habitación mientras la kunoichi examinaba las bolsitas. Las guardó y continuó su trabajo. Más tarde, Tadao se presentó en la oficina con buenas noticias sobre los Samurai, todos estaban trabajando en su control de chakra y progresaban velozmente. Misato se alegró por ellos y le pidió a Tadao que la mantuviera informada de sus progresos.

Durante el resto del día, Misato se dedicó a firmar papeles de gran importancia ya que se había atrasado dos días. Suspiró con cansancio, realmente necesitaba una secretaria o algo así.

Cuando anocheció, Misato observó cómo brillaba la luna blanquecina. Pensó en aquella vez que fue roja y adormeció a todos en un profundo sueño de muerte. La kunoichi se dirigió al lago del este y no encontró a nadie así que comenzó a realizar el jutsu pero antes creó una pequeña casa de madera para que tuvieran comodidad.

Luego, Misato creó dos clones de madera, colocó un selló con el ADN e invocó una máscara del Templo Uzumaki. La kunoichi realizó los sellos rápidamente y un Shinigami apareció gruñendo.

Al instante, Misato se colocó la máscara y el Shinigami chilló asustado, entonces la kunoichi apuñaló al ser del inframundo y las almas retenidas volaron por los cielos hasta que dos almas en específico entraron en los clones de madera y estos, tomaron la forma característica del Clan Uchiha.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó Fugaku desorientado

– La tierra de los vivos, Fugaku-san – respondió Misato quitándose la máscara cuando el Shinigami desapareció

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Mikoto entrecerrando los ojos en confusión – ¿Misato?

– Así es, Mikoto-san – asintió la kunoichi

– ¿Cómo están mis hijos? – preguntó Mikoto con preocupación

– Están bien, vienen hacia aquí – respondió Misato

– Oh por dios – sollozó Mikoto al verlos llegar

– Itachi... Sasuke... – habló Fugaku consternado

Los padres e hijos se fundieron en un necesitado abrazo que hablaba por sí solo. Itachi dejó caer sus lágrimas al igual que Sasuke. Misato los observó con tranquilidad. Fugaku palmeó los hombros de sus hijos mientras sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos convertidos por el Edo Tensei.

– Tou-san, estamos bien – dijo Sasuke para calmarlo

– Están bien, Fugaku – susurró Mikoto al ver a su marido – ¿cómo es esto posible? – preguntó la mujer

– Misato realizó el Edo Tensei – respondió Itachi para sorpresa de sus padres

– Ya veo – comentó Fugaku – este lugar no es Konoha, ¿dónde estamos?

– Estamos en Uzushiogakure – respondió Misato con una sonrisa

– Pero fue extinta hace muchos años

– Misato ha reconstruido la aldea luego de la guerra – comentó Sasuke

– ¿Guerra? – preguntó Mikoto ampliando los ojos

– Este es mi momento para retirarme – habló Misato – hablen tranquilos, estaré en la fortaleza

Sin más, Misato se retiró del lugar para que la familia tuvieran su momento de privacidad. Seguramente se pondrían al día desde el principio. La kunoichi se dio un largo baño relajante y se colocó un kimono blanco para luego, sentarse en un escritorio y practicar su escritura en Fuinjutsu. Debía mantenerse despierta por si la necesitaban.

Tal como pensó, a las tres horas, un cuervo de Itachi solicitó que fuera hacia el lago del este. Al llegar, los vio sentados tomando té en el pequeño living de madera.

– ¿Quiere una taza de té, Lady Misato? – preguntó Mikoto con cortesía

– Por favor, Mikoto-san – respondió Misato – no hay necesidad de formalidades

– Está bien

– No puedo creer que ha habido otra guerra y Madara fuese revivido – habló Fugaku todavía sorprendido

– Fue así, tou-san – asintió Sasuke

La conversación continuó con bastante ánimo. Misato notó que Sasuke denotaba un gran alivio e Itachi también. Esta era la reconciliación y paz que necesitaban como familia.

Fugaku y sus dos hijos se quedaron charlando mientras que Mikoto invitó a la kunoichi pelirroja a caminar alrededor del lago. Aquella petición fue extraña para Misato pero la acompañó.

– Has crecido mucho, Misato – sonrió Mikoto – eres hermosa al igual que tu madre

– Gracias – se sonrojó Misato

– Itachi y Sasuke... – habló Mikoto en voz baja – ambos te aman con todo su corazón – Misato la miró sorprendida y confundida – he visto sus ojos al verte... así que debo preguntar, ¿tú los amas?

El corazón de Misato latió con fuerza al escuchar la pregunta, sabía lo que sentía por ellos pero no podía elegir, su corazón no lo permitiría. Amaba a ambos por igual.

– Sí, los amo – respondió Misato con seguridad

– Sean felices, Fugaku y yo les damos nuestra bendición – dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa

Sin más, ambas mujeres volvieron a la pequeña casa de madera cuando comenzó a amanecer, y todos al mirarse sabían que había llegado el momento de despedirse. Los padres abrazaron a sus hijos con fuerza y ellos correspondieron el afecto. Sorprendentemente, los padres también abrazaron a Misato con cariño y ella los abrazó.

– Cuida de mis hijos, Misato – dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa cómplice

– Lo haré, Mikoto-san – sonrió Misato

Con unas últimas palabras de despedida, los padres sonrieron y una luz blanquecina se llevó sus espíritus al otro mundo. Itachi, Misato y Sasuke se quedaron observando mientras se desvanecían los clones en cenizas y los espíritus flotaban hacia el cielo con una gran sonrisa de paz.

– Gracias por hacer esto por nosotros, Misato – agradeció Sasuke honestamente

– No hay de qué, Sasuke – asintió la joven

Los tres se quedaron en silencio apreciando el momento que había acabado de suceder. Itachi parecía pensativo mientras que Sasuke parecía querer decir algo.

De repente, una gran águila apareció volando y se posó en el suelo. El ave le informó a Sasuke e Itachi que un objetivo que estaban siguiendo había cambiado su lugar de residencia. Los hermanos se despidieron de Misato y se marcharon para investigar el asunto.

Durante los siguientes días, Misato continuó con sus deberes habituales e inaugurando algunos edificios que habían terminado de construirse. Haruo la ayudó a comprender algunos asuntos diplomáticos que habían sucedido hacía mucho tiempo y le informó que debía realizar la coronación tal como la tradición dictaba. Ambos programaron la coronación para que se realizara dentro de un mes.

En la semana, Tadao se encargó de continuar entrenando a los Samurai. Misato asistió a algunos entrenamientos como espectadora y luego, se dirigiría a visitar las granjas donde cultivaban y cosechaban. Los ciudadanos estaban más felices y tranquilos ahora que una nueva estabilidad había llegado luego de la gran reconstrucción.

Los preparativos para la coronación comenzaron a tomar mayor cantidad de tiempo para Misato. Según sus consejeros, debían seguir cierto protocolo de invitaciones y vestimenta así como el procedimiento. La kunoichi ensayó la coronación junto a sus consejeros.

Durante una noche lluviosa, un pergamino llegó para la kunoichi. Era una invitación de Lord Tsuchikage para tener una reunión privada y resolver todos sus problemas. Misato no tenía ningún problema con él y no terminaba de comprender el verdadero motivo detrás de la invitación.

La kunoichi se preparó para la reunión y se dirigió a Iwagakure en un carruaje simple para evitar inconvenientes con sus dragones. Dejó que sus consejeros asumieran el liderazgo de la aldea hasta que volviera. Sin embargo, Haruo insistió en acompañarla pero Misato desistió y le indicó que se quedara en la aldea.

El viaje duró una semana entera, Misato lo soportó bastante bien pues era un ninja después de todo. Al llegar, la aldea estaba bastante silenciosa lo cual fue extraño. Dos jounin llevaron a Misato a la oficina del Tsuchikage. La kunoichi intentó conversar pero los ninjas se mantuvieron en completo silencio sin responder.

En la oficina, el Tsuchikage estaba de pie observando su silenciosa aldea cuando Misato entró con los jounins. El hombre flotó en el aire y se paró frente a la kunoichi mirándola intensamente.

– ¿De verdad creíste que tengo intenciones de resolver mis problemas contigo? – preguntó Onoki burlonamente mientras que Misato entrecerró los ojos – lo único que deseo es quebrarte de mil maneras y verte morir con un profundo sufrimiento

Al escuchar esto, Misato se tensó y detectó un cambio en el chakra de los jounins. Onoki hizo una seña y la habitación entera brilló con un chakra rojo. Al instante, Misato sintió su chakra ser absorbido y detuvo un kunai siendo lanzado en su dirección.

Los dos jounins se abalanzaron sobre ella mientras Onoki observaba satisfecho. Misato luchó contra los jounins arduamente mientras su chakra iba siendo vaciado. Necesitaba salir de allí, junto chakra en su puño y golpeó una pared rojiza pero esta, brilló con su propio chakra y jamás se rompió. Al contrario, la pared logró absorber el chakra de su puño.

Un jounin le dio una patada y apuñaló la mano de Misato contra una pared. La kunoichi quiso arrancarse el kunai incrustado pero este no cedió de ninguna manera, el otro jounin hizo lo mismo con su otra mano. Ambos ninjas se alejaron y Onoki se acercó a ella.

– Es realmente placentero verte colgada en mi oficina y sufriendo lo que te mereces – dijo macabramente – aunque según mi criterio, el sufrimiento que me debes no está completo

– Te destruiré, Tsuchikage – amenazó Misato apretando los dientes por el dolor en sus manos

– Eres valiente, ¿pero hasta cuándo durará? – se burló y con una seña llamó a un jounin

El ninja le inyectó una jeringa en el cuello con mucha dificultad ya que Misato en negaba fervientemente y hasta llegó a morderlo. Luego, la kunoichi quedó inconsciente mientras Onoki observaba cómo la sangre de las manos iba cayendo por los brazos hasta gotear en el suelo.


	6. El Juicio

_"Mi corazón es perfecto porque tú estás dentro de él" _

A partir de aquella reunión, las cosas cambiaron muchísimo. Lady Misato fue torturada diariamente a manos de interrogadores de Iwagakure. Onoki envió advertencias y amenazas a Uzushiogakure que fueron recibidas por Haruo y Tadao. Ambos consejeros estaban extremadamente preocupados por Misato, enviaron espías para saber sobre la joven.

La kunoichi pasó sus días en una celda oscura donde cada dos horas fue torturada física y mentalmente. En sus momentos sin agonía, se arrepintió profundamente de haber aceptado la solicitud de una reunión privada. Maldijo su estúpida buena intención de creerle a Onoki.

Las noticias se esparcieron rápidamente por las Naciones Ninjas. En Konoha, Kakashi exigió una nueva reunión Kage para que el Tsuchikage se explicase ante todos sobre sus actos.

Tsunade y Jiraiya dejaron de viajar para volver a Konoha y conseguir ayuda para ir en busca de Misato. Con el pasar de los días, Onoki informó a las demás aldeas sobre los crímenes de Misato. Entre ellos, una masacre a un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Iwagakure y cargos de homicidio a múltiples ninjas de Iwagakure también.

Los Kages emprendieron sus viajes a la reunión y en el viaje, recibieron una noticia. Misato Senju sería llevada a juicio en la aldea. Mientras tanto, Nanadaime Hokage estaba teniendo problemas para contener una guerra ya que Tsunade y Jiraiya querían ir a rescatar a Misato, mientras que Sasuke estaba convencido de que podría destruir Iwagakure. Itachi se mantuvo implasible pero Kakashi pudo ver que investigaba sobre tratados y alianzas que Konoha tuviese con Iwa para así poder usarlos a su favor.

Finalmente, Kakashi fue acompañado por Tsunade y Jiraiya como guardias. El trayecto duró cuatro días y al llegar, los recibieron normalmente. El Hokage suspiró al sentir las presencias cercanas de los Uchiha.

– Lord Hokage – saludó Onoki – Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya – asintió

– Tsuchikage – respondió Tsunade entre dientes

– Por aquí están los demás Kages – informó mientras llegaban a una gran sala

Kakashi saludó brevemente a los Kages y tomó asiento en su lugar con sus guardias a sus espaldas. La mesa era rectangular y dejaba un espacio vacío donde parecía que habría alguien allí. En efecto, llevaron un estrado frente a ellos. Contempló la posibilidad de que Misato estaría allí.

– En instantes traerán a la acusada – informó Onoki desde su lugar

Unos minutos después, la gran puerta se abrió dejando ver a cinco jounins que transportaban a Misato hasta el estrado. La kunoichi estaba esposada en las manos y encadenada en sus pies mientras que por su cuerpo tenía varios sellos de papel conteniendo su chakra.

Tsunade observó horrorizada el estado de su sobrina. La joven estaba muy demacrada, sus brazos estaban lastimados con cortaduras y quemaduras, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y su kimono bastante ultrajado. De repente, Kakashi tomó la muñeca de Tsunade y la miró con firmeza. Había notado su intención asesina.

– En nuestra presencia se encuentra Misato Senju, posee los siguientes cargos – habló un ninja – asesinato de cinco jounins de Iwagakure y masacre completa de una pequeña aldea – continuó – por tales cargos, traemos un testigo

– Habla, por favor – instó Onoki al testigo que acercaron

– Misato Senju fue quien mató a toda mi aldea mientras que cinco jounins querían protegernos pero terminaron siendo asesinados por su mano – habló el testigo – sucedió una noche de lluvia cuando la vimos venir montando un dragón

– Kages... – susurró Misato – Kages... deseo confesar – Kakashi miró horrorizado

– ¿Deseas confesar? – preguntó el Tsuchikage seriamente

– Los salvé a todos... – murmuró Misato – Salvé a esta aldea y a todas las demás... ¡Debí dejar que Madara los matara a todos! ¡O mejor aún, que Sasuke los matara! – exclamó la kunoichi con furia mirando a todos los Kages

– Misato, ¿deseas confesar?

– Sí, Tsuchikage – afirmó Misato – soy culpable. Culpable – recalcó con sarcasmo – ¿es eso lo que quieren oír? – miró a los Kages

– ¿Admites haber masacrado una aldea y haber asesinado a cinco jounins? – cuestionó nuevamente el Tsuchikage

– No, de eso soy inocente – respondió Misato con extraña calma – soy culpable de un peor crimen, soy culpable de ser una Uzumaki – sentenció con furia

– No estás en juicio por ser una Uzumaki – respondió Onoki con burla

– Oh, si lo estoy – dijo Misato apretando los puños – he estado en juicio por eso mi vida entera

– ¿No tienes nada para decir en tu defensa?

– Nada, pero esto sí – continuó la kunoichi – yo no lo hice, no maté a nadie

– Las pruebas son contundentes, Kages – dijo Onoki – no queda otra opción más que sentencia a muerte

– ¡No daré mi vida por un crimen que no cometí! – interrumpió – ¡Y sé que aquí no obtendré justicia! – exclamó Misato haciendo sonar sus esposas – ¡Dejaré que Kami decida mi destino! – miró con fiereza a todos los Kages – ¡Demando un juicio por combate!

El Tsuchikage miró con furia a la kunoichi pelirroja. La joven correspondió su mirada mientras los Kages hablaban entre sí. La sacaron de la sala y la devolvieron a su celda. Cerró los ojos al entrar, se acurrucó en un lugar y lloró en silencio por la injusticia que estaba viviendo.

En la sala, los Kages estaban teniendo una ardua discusión debido a la demanda de Misato. Un juicio por combate significaba que la kunoichi lucharía contra el Tsuchikage pero este alegó que por el poder de la kunoichi no serían iguales.

Por lo tanto, llegaron al acuerdo de que la Mizukage y el Raikage lo acompañarían para luchar contra ella a muerte. Kakashi se opuso fervientemente cuando le ofrecieron que luchara junto a ellos. Lo mismo hizo el Kazekage Gaara. Jiraiya tuvo que contener a Tsunade cuando le dijeron para que luchara también. Le pareció una falta de respeto y burla por su relación con Misato. El Sannin Jiraiya no estaba para nada feliz con esto.

Los hermanos Uchiha se enteraron del combate gracias a un cuervo que Itachi logró infiltrar en la sala. Sasuke estaba decidido a destruir al Tsuchikage pero su hermano lo detuvo ya que podría desatar una guerra y poner a Uzushiogakure en peligro.

El combate tendría lugar dentro de dos días por lo tanto, el Tsuchikage se encargaría de hacer un infierno los días venideros. Y así fue para Misato, las torturas se duplicaron y pasó esas cuarenta y ocho horas en completa agonía y sufrimiento.

Para ella fue difícil mantener su mente con cordura, soportar el dolor fue lo más duro pero se recalcó siempre que era una kunoichi y jamás diría una palabra sobre nada. Misato estaba sumamente preocupada por sus dragones ya que la cuestionaban sobre ellos y en cada tortura, la kunoichi no dijo nada más que gritos de dolor.

Finalmente el día llegó, varios jounins transportaron a la kunoichi a un gran terreno apartado de la aldea. Una vez allí, la liberaron de sus esposas y la vigilaron de cerca mientras ella se sentaba en el suelo y se concentraba para recaudar el mayor chakra posible. Los kages que lucharían estaban de pie a varios metros de ella.

– ¡Es hora del juicio por combate! – exclamó un ninja – ¡Comiencen!

Misato estaba en clara desvantaja por su falta de chakra, la poca concentración que había logrado no le sirvió de mucho. Por lo tanto, liberó su Byakugou no Jutsu. Las lineas negras se desplegaron por su frente llenando de chakra su fuente principal. Su fuerza y velocidad fueron aumentadas.

Desde los costados, el Hokage y Kazekage observaban el combate junto a los Sannins y los demás guardias. Algunos consejeros de las aldeas asistieron al lugar, Haruo estaba presente. Los hermanos Uchiha también estaban allí observando desde una distancia considerable.

De repente, Misato miró a los Kages y se lanzó con fuerza y voló hacia el cielo para dar una gran patada cargada de chakra en el suelo. El Raikage se defendió de un poderoso puñetazo y Mei aprovechó para lanzar un jutsu de lava que rápidamente fue deshecho por una pared de Mokuton.

En ese momento, fue el turno de Misato para defenderse de los ataques. Mei volvió a realizar un jutsu pero esta vez de vapor. El Raikage A se lanzó desde otro punto para hacer un Lariat y el Tsuchikage hizo su aparición con un jutsu de polvo desprendimiento del mundo primitivo.

Misato se vio en una encrucijada peligrosa así que enfrentó el Lariat de A y en un movimiento audaz, desapareció con su Hiraishin y le propinó una patada a la espalda de A y este fue lanzado hacia el jutsu de polvo mientras que ella misma se protegía con sus Cadenas del jutsu de Mei.

Tal como predijo, el Raikage quedó lastimado por el poderoso jutsu de Mei. Su tronco superior fue herido. Por lo tanto, Mei tomó la iniciativa y realizó un jutsu de agua con forma de dragón. Misato lo detuvo con facilidad. Onoki aprovechó el momento para flotar y realizar nuevamente su mismo jutsu pero en mayor magnitud sin posibilidad de escape. El ninja sonrió satisfecho al ver la kunoichi sin poder escapar.

Al ver esto, Misato invocó el Gran Hombre de Madera. Las grandes ramas de Mokuton hicieron surgir velozmente un gran ente de madera comparable al Susanoo. La kunoichi estaba de pie sobre su invocación y frente a los Kages. Ellos recordaron el momento en que Madara invocó su gran Susanoo en la Cuarta Guerra.

Misato observaba con gran odio al Tsuchikage. Quizás Sasuke no estaba tan equivocado al utilizar su poder incentivado por odio. Observó cómo los Kages hablaban entre sí.

De repente, se posicionaron en triángulo y a la vez realizaron un gran jutsu. Onoki volvió a utilizar el jutsu pero con la modificación de dañar a una gran distancia como a la que estaba Misato. El jutsu del Tsuchikage fue ampliado por Mei que invocó su gran dragón de agua relámpago y A acompañó el jutsu invocando su armadura de relámpago sobre el dragón y aumentando su velocidad.

Los párpados de Misato brillaron violáceos y sus ojos cambiaron a rojos de dragón. Había activado su Modo Sabio y lo transportó sobre su Gran Hombre de Madera. Realizó algo que nunca antes había intentado y fue dirigir sus Cadenas de Diamantina sobre la invocación.

Fue así como las Cadenas y el poder del Modo Sabio disputaron el resultado de la batalla frente al dragón de relámpago mejorado por los Kages. Una gran oleada de poder surgió por todo el terreno cuando los poderes colisionaron.

Los Kages tenían grandes dificultades para mantener el poderoso jutsu al igual que Misato que tenía la desventaja de su falta principal de chakra y utilizaba solo su Byakugou y la energía natural del Modo Sabio. La pelea de poder fue disputada unos minutos más hasta que Mei Terumi no pudo sostener más su jutsu y se desvaneció.

El combate terminó cuando Misato descendió al suelo y colocó su espada en el cuello de los Kages. Estaba claro que el resultado fue a favor de la kunoichi. El próximo paso que realizaron fue la liberación de la misma. Era inocente.

Misato lo único que deseaba era volver a casa. Ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de hablar con el Hokage. Afortunadamente, Haruo la acompañó en su viaje de vuelta mientras que el Tsuchikage la observaba marcharse de su aldea impune por los crímenes que quiso inculpar.

Sin saberlo, Sasuke e Itachi la acompañaron en el viaje como precaución. El trayecto duró bastante y Misato casi no dijo palabra. Estaba bastante dañada física y mentalmente. Apenas llegaron, la kunoichi se dirigió a la fortaleza y directo a sus aposentos.

Cuando Misato cerró la puerta de su habitación, dejó salir todo su sufrimiento y dolor en forma de lágrimas. Los recuerdos de la tortura inundaban su mente. Ella entró al baño para quitarse la suciedad física y mental que sentía.

Misato se miró al espejo y vio lo demacrada que estaba. Había bajado de peso y sus ojos ya no brillaban como antes. Desprendió lentamente su kimono y vio las cicatrices que la marcaban. Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo. Tocó con cuidado su piel dañada y al instante la alejó por los malos recuerdos que traía.

De repente vio movimiento en la puerta del baño. A través del espejo, vio a Sasuke observarla y ella lo miró con tristeza. Sasuke se acercó lentamente y se colocó a sus espaldas. El ninja besó su hombro lastimado mientras la miraba a través del espejo, Misato cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. Itachi que esperaba desde lejos, se acercó también y abrió el grifo de agua de la bañera. La llenó de sales aromáticas que había allí y una espesa espuma invadió la bañera.

Ninguno de los tres pronunció una palabra, tan solo se respondían a través de miradas. Misato no estaba en condiciones de hablar. Sasuke le señaló la bañera y le dijo que no la mirarían desnudarse. Ambos le dieron la espalda cuando la kunoichi comenzó a quitarse su kimono y luego, soltó su largo cabello rojo. La joven entró en lo profundo de la gran bañera y la espesa espuma tapó su cuerpo desnudo.

– Itachi, Sasuke – llamó la joven

Los hermanos la miraron y se acercaron. Cada uno tomó objetos de baño para ayudarla pero los detuvo y tomó sus manos para que entrasen con ella. Ambos se desvistieron y ella miró hacia un lado. Cuando entraron, se acercaron a ella con cuidado. Los tres se miraron.

Sasuke tomó una esponja y la cepilló suavemente por los brazos de Misato mientras que Itachi lavaba su largo cabello rojo. Misato permitió que la cuidasen pero también deseaba ayudarlos.

Cuando Sasuke terminó, la joven acarició el torso de su antiguo compañero mientras que Itachi los observaba interactuar. Sasuke tomó la mano de Misato y besó su dorso. Continuó besando su brazo mientras recorría las recientes cicatrices hasta que llegó a sus labios rosados y un poco agrietados. La besó por segunda vez en su vida y por instinto su Sharingan se activó grabando el recuerdo. Itachi se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a su espalda y allí besó su cuello.

Al sentir su presencia, Misato miró a Itachi y acarició su rostro con cariño. Él se acercó a su mano y Misato lo besó por primera vez. En aquel anochecer, los tres mostraron el amor que sentían entre sí. Era realmente un amor intenso e inexplicable, y Misato pudo olvidar por esa noche los recuerdos que la acechaban.


	7. La Coronación

¡Hola a todos!

¡Espero que disfruten de este capítulo!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

_"¿Quién quiere transparencia cuando puedes tener magia?"_

El día de la coronación llegó un mes después del juicio por combate. La Fortaleza Uzukage fue correctamente ambientada y decorada para el gran evento. Haruo se encargó de todos los detalles. La corona de Uzukage fue difícil de acceder ya que se necesitaba la presencia de Misato.

A la kunoichi le llevó un tiempo recuperarse de sus heridas internas. Claramente no estaba completamente sanada pero tenía un deber que cumplir y una aldea por proteger.

Tadao y Haruo sospechaban que Misato mantenía una relación con los hermanos Uchiha. Sin embargo, no pronunciaron en voz alta el asunto.

Hoy era el gran día en que la kunoichi sería coronada. Haruo caminó rápidamente por los pasillos esquivando a las personas que iban y venían terminando de arreglar detalles del gran salón. Una jovencita cayó al suelo con una gran cantidad de flores. Haruo se detuvo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La jovencita le agradeció profundamente al reconocerlo.

– Haruo-san – llamó un secretario – Misato-sama requiere su presencia en sus aposentos

– De acuerdo

El hombre se encaminó hacia el lugar rápidamente. En realidad, era el lugar a donde iba en un principio. Al llegar, golpeó suavemente la puerta y le permitieron entrar. Al ingresar se sorprendió completamente al ver a la kunoichi. Estaba muy hermosa.

– Misato-sama – dijo Haruo luego de la sorpresa

– Haruo, gracias por venir – asintió Misato mientras le pedía a las damas que la ayudaron que se retiraran – ¿está todo listo?

– Hai

– ¿Han llegado todos?

– Hai – asintió Haruo

La kunoichi ajustó la manga de su kimono formal con suavidad y asintió a su consejero. El hombre le abrió la puerta. Y allí dos guardias Samurai y dos ninjas la esperaban para escoltarla hasta el salón principal donde estarían los invitados.

Tadao que observaba desde lejos por la seguridad de la joven se quedó completamente maravillado por la belleza de Misato. La joven vestía un kimono blanco formal con un obi dorado y su largo cabello rojo estaba levemente trenzado.

Hiashi Hyuga observó el majestuoso gran salón donde alguna vez reinó un Uzukage. Se preguntó cuándo llegaría Misato pero su atención fue desviada al ver a su hija Hanabi charlar animadamente con un ninja de Uzushio. Entrecerró los ojos en ellos pero al instante sonó una campana llamando su atención.

Las grandes puertas de hierro se abrieron revelando a Misato acompañada de cuatro guardias que seguían su paso. La kunoichi caminó con elegancia hasta el trono y sus guardias se posicionaron a unos metros hacia atrás. Hiashi debía admitir que la joven era muy hermosa.

En ese momento, un hombre vestido con extrañas ropas largas se acercó al trono donde Misato estaba sentada y la miró.

– ¿Está la heredera dispuesta a prestar juramento? – habló el anciano

– Sí, lo estoy – respondió Misato

– ¿Lo mantendrá y preservará solemnemente?

– Lo haré – dijo Misato sin dudarlo

Los invitados observaron a Misato juntar sus manos y otro anciano se acercó trayendo una jarra de cristal. El anciano untó sus dedos en la jarra y marcó suavemente las palmas de la joven.

– Que sus manos sean bendecidas por el primer chakra – habló el hombre untando nuevamente sus dedos – que su pecho sea ungido por el primer chakra – untó nuevamente sus dedos en la jarra de cristal – que su cabeza sea bendecida por el primer chakra – la miró atentamente – así como fueron bendecidos y ungidos Uzukages, reyes y sacerdotes, e igual que Ashina Uzumaki fue bendecido rey y Uzukage por el sacerdote Hajime… así seas ungida, bendecida y consagrada como reina y Uzukage, que Kami, nuestro señor te otorgó para que reines y gobiernes.

Durante el proceso, Misato observó y escuchó atentamente al sacerdote. Ella cerró los ojos al final de la bendición y cuando volvió a abrirlos sus ojos brillaron con un extraño sentimiento que jamás había sentido en su vida. Los invitados pudieron ver una escena que formaría parte de la historia shinobi. El sacerdote hizo una leve seña y dos hombres trajeron con ellos una preciosa corona de oro, diamantes y rubíes. Una antigua reliquia Uzumaki. Otro señor trajo un gran tapado dorado y le fue colocado a Misato.

El sacerdote tomó la corona con sumo cuidado y se acercó lentamente hacia Misato, quien su corazón latía a gran velocidad. Cuando la hermosa corona le fue colocada, su chakra dorado surgió brillando fuertemente y todos en el salón hicieron una profunda reverencia. En ese momento fue proclamada oficialmente Uzukage.

Luego, Itachi caminó lentamente hacia el trono y dobló una rodilla en los escalones del trono.

– Yo, Itachi, patriarca del Clan Uchiha, le seré devoto hasta la eternidad – comenzó a hablar – le portaré la verdad, fe y justicia, en la vida y muerte, ante cualquier enemigo. Lo juro por Kami.

De esta manera, algunos líderes de clanes de Suna, Hiashi Hyuga, Haruo Uzumaki y Tadao Uzumaki realizaron el mismo proceso dejando en claro que la apoyaban. Naruto quiso hacerlo pero Nanadaime Hokage le recomendó no hacerlo por una cuestión política ya que estaba siendo entrenado para ser Hokage algún día.

Misato estaba conmovida por las palabras que le dirigieron y sonrió para ellos. Había llegado el momento de caminar por la aldea para saludar a los ninjas y aldeanos que no pudieron entrar al gran salón ya que fue repleto de invitados de todas las aldeas. La kunoichi se sorprendió al ver a toda su generación de ninjas en la ceremonia. Estos shinobi con los que había compartido grandes momentos fueron sorprendidos cuando se enteraron que en realidad Misato Senju era la legítima heredera de Uzushio.

Los guardias se posicionaron detrás de ella cuando se puso de pie y ajustando levemente su tapado dorado. No le gustaba estar vestida así pero era parte de la ceremonia. Caminó lentamente hacia las puertas de hierro que ya estaban abiertas para su paso.

La joven se sorprendió gratamente al ver muchísima gente esperando por ella en la salida y por casi toda la aldea. Apenas fue visible, los aldeanos y ninjas vitorearon mientras avanzaba en su caminata. Misato acarició levemente las manos que le tendían y permitió que le tocaran los brazos. De repente, escucharon un gran gruñido y Hattori hizo su presencia sobrevolando sobre la aldea. Al instante, más dragones aparecieron volando por Uzushio. Los invitados que nunca habían visto dragones se alteraron de miedo al escucharlos gruñir y volar por la aldea.

El festejo por la coronación tuvo una duración de dos días de banquete y fiesta. La aldea celebró efusivamente por su nuevo Uzukage. Al cabo del festejo, los invitados se marcharon a sus aldeas y los lugareños volvieron a sus rutinas diarias.

Misato tuvo el placer de reunirse con Hiashi Hyuga que la felicitó por convertirse en Uzukage y charlaron algunos asuntos de la aldea. Luego se reencontró con Naruto que a pesar de que estaba muy feliz de verla, estaba sumamente preocupado por el juicio por combate y sus momentos previos. La kunoichi le dijo que estaba bien pero este replicó diciendo que su mirada era triste. Ella se sorprendió al escucharlo y aceptó que él siempre podía ver más allá de sí misma.

De todos modos, Naruto le informó que estaba saliendo con Hinata desde hacía un tiempo y que tenía intenciones serias con ella. Misato lo felicitó y le deseó lo mejor para los dos.

El papeleo fue incesante para Misato pero logró remontarlo con varios clones de sombra. También era agotador pero qué se iba a hacer. La kunoichi y aldeanos terminaron de reconstruir completamente Uzushio e hicieron otra celebración.

Itachi y Sasuke intentaron reunirse con Misato pero esta los evadía hábilmente. Para su desgracia, los hermanos la interceptaron gracias a un cuervo de Itachi. Los tres hablaron sobre su noche juntos. Misato intentó evadir descaradamente la charla pero Sasuke la mantuvo hasta que cedió.

– ¿Saben? Tengo que chequear el hospital, más tarde hablaremos – dijo Misato

– No te irás hasta que hablemos

– No me dirás qué hacer, Sasuke – replicó Misato levantando una ceja

– Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que intentas evitarnos, Misato – dijo Sasuke mirándola

– ¿Qué pasa? – suspiró Misato

– Queremos hablar sobre la noche que pasamos juntos – habló Itachi con calma

– Está bien – respondió la kunoichi asintiendo

– ¿Te arrepientes de algo, Misato? – preguntó Sasuke seriamente

– No, no me arrepiento

– ¿Por qué nos evitas desde entonces?

– No lo sé – respondió

– Dilo

– Sasuke – reprendió Itachi

– Nos evitas y dices que no te arrepientes – continuó Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia

– No hace falta que la presiones, hermano menor – replicó Itachi

Misato observó cómo discutían y pudo ver lo mucho que se parecían. Sonrió levemente al ver que Sasuke aún conservaba su cabello con trasero de pato mientras que el cabello de Itachi era súper lacio. Era tan gracioso que comenzó a reír fuertemente.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

– Tu cabello sigue pareciendo el trasero de un pato, ¿sabes? – dijo Misato sonrojada por la risa

Una vena palpitó en la frente de Sasuke al ver que Itachi también se reía. Simulando ser ofendido Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y los ignoró pero al escuchar sus risas no pudo evitarlo y se permitió reír.

Finalmente, los tres decidieron pasar la tarde juntos. Fueron a tomar el té y observar el atardecer mientras algunos dragones bebés retozaban en el cielo.

Observar tranquilamente el atardecer era sumamente relajante para Misato, y pensó en la pregunta de Sasuke. Ella sabía por qué los evitaba. Todo tenía su origen. Quizás era tiempo de admitirlo. No, era tiempo de confesarlo.

– Te amo, Sasuke, Itachi – dijo Misato de repente

Los susodichos la miraron sin comprender y luego se sorprendieron. Sasuke la miró en silencio e Itachi simplemente no tenía palabras.

– Los amo a ambos, no puedo elegir entre ninguno – continuó la joven – simplemente es lo que siento, los amo por igual

– Nunca te hubiéramos hecho elegir, Misato – dijo Itachi – también te amo – sonrió felizmente mostrando unas pequeñas arrugas

– Significas mucho para nosotros – habló Sasuke – te amo, Misato – besó su mejilla

Sin más, en aquel atardecer Misato pudo expresar sus sentimientos más profundos que sentía desde hacía un tiempo y que no había podido identificar.

El deber de Uzukage de Misato continuó normalmente, afortunadamente sin interferencias del Tsuchikage ni ninguna otra aldea. Algunos puntos positivos fue la apertura de la economía de Uzushio. Sus tierras fértiles y mares repletos de peces permitieron la exportación de productos a otras aldeas así también, como la importación.

A partir de esto, Misato tuvo unos meses de gran trabajo de organización económica con sus consejeros pero también, la puesta en marcha de misiones de todo tipo de rangos. Por este surgimiento, Misato inauguró exámenes de graduación y exámenes de nivelación para los ninjas experimentados.

Al cabo de un año, Uzushiogakure había hecho grandes progresos y se incursionaba en una gran oleada de oportunidades. Era un tiempo de incursiones y algunos fracasos pero aprendían de ello. Un día, Misato, Itachi y Sasuke fueron a cenar a un bonito restaurant y luego a ver una obra casualmente sobre la cuarta guerra ninja. No era muy realista pero fue aceptable.

Itachi y Sasuke continuaban su viaje de redención, habían recorrido todas las aldeas grandes y pequeñas pero un día llegaron a la conclusión de que deseaban estar al lado de Misato en Uzushio. Por lo tanto, con la aprobación de Misato, Itachi y Sasuke se mudaron a su aldea. Fue una gran alegría para la kunoichi que estaba más que feliz de estar más tiempo con ellos.

Otro año pasó cuando Misato recibió la invitación a la boda de Naruto y Hinata. Se sorprendió gratamente y confirmó su asistencia. Sasuke fue el padrino de la boda. Los tres asistieron a la boda. Hinata estaba muy hermosa en su gran día.

Afortunadamente, el viaje fue corto ya que montaron en dragones para llegar a tiempo. Su entrada fue bastante llamativa como era de esperarse y aún más, por la presencia de los hermanos Uchiha.

Sasuke e Itachi no se despegaron de Misato que recibió una cálida bienvenida por parte de los aldeanos y shinobi de Konoha. Itachi pudo charlar con algunos conocidos anbu y Sasuke simplemente escuchó a Ino hablar con entusiasmo. Aquello fue divertido para Itachi ya que su hermano menor parecía sufrir.

Al observar la ceremonia de Naruto y Hinata, la kunoichi se sintió muy conmovida por el hermoso momento que podía presenciar. Ver a su mejor amigo y ex compañero del Equipo Siete casarse y prontamente establecer su propia familia fue muy emotivo para Misato. Podía ver lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo para todos. Se preguntó si algún día viviría un momento así con Sasuke e Itachi.

Durante la fiesta, Misato habló con la mayoría de las personas ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no los veía y era bueno ver viejas amistades.

También durante un largo rato, los cuatro bebieron felizmente y relajados en una mesa apartada. Sasuke estaba pasado de copas ya que comenzó a hacer chistes malos para gran diversión de Itachi que seguía impasible pero divertido. Naruto también comenzó a bromear con su mejor amigo para vergüenza de Misato.

En algún momento, Naruto señaló que Sasuke debería salir en una cita con Sakura, que casualmente los observaba desde la distancia. Sasuke se negó completamente y proclamó en voz alta lo mucho que amaba a Misato y terminó besándola. Itachi se rio de la cara roja de Misato pero luego su risa cayó al ver que Sasuke exigía que también la besara y así lo hizo para gran consternación de los invitados. Naruto estaba completamente sorprendido y con un hilo rojo saliendo de su nariz.

Al instante, los invitados comenzaron a sacar fotos del suceso y esparcirlo entre los demás. Fue una gran fiesta admitió Misato, pero no le gustó herir los sentimientos de Sakura.

Luego de la boda de Naruto e Hinata, Misato volvió a Uzushio junto a Sasuke e Itachi. La joven volvió a la rutina y al cabo de dos días, Sasuke e Itachi se unieron como ninjas de Uzushio y partieron rumbo a misiones de un mes de duración.

Misato continuaba normalmente su papeleo rutinario de misiones y pedidos de aldeanos cuando se desmayó bruscamente. Haruo la encontró tirada en el piso y alertó a los médicos quiénes lograron despertarla.

La kunoichi fue llevada a hacerse exámenes de sangre y antes de ver los resultados, Misato activó su chakra médico en su palma y comenzó a examinarse cuando una fluctuación de chakra se produjo en su vientre. Misato amplió los ojos al sentir otro chakra y tembló de emociones. La joven estaba tan aturdida que no escuchó al médico llamarla. Haruo la volvió a la realidad cuando exclamó su nombre.

– Lady Misato, el análisis de sangre nos informa que usted está embarazada – dijo el médico

Estaba embarazada de catorce semanas según el ninja médico y ella misma. Cuando llegó la tarde, Misato estaba sumamente sumida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que llamaban la puerta de su oficina y al final se retiraron. La kunoichi sabía que Sasuke o Itachi era el padre de su hijo por nacer, pero realmente no importaba, era su hijo. Por primera vez en el día, Misato sonrió ampliamente. La joven acercó la mano a su vientre y podía sentir el remolino de chakra que latía dentro de ella.

Cuando Sasuke e Itachi volvieron informaron a la Uzukage sobre la misión que había tenido algunas emboscadas pero nada que no pudieran manejar. La joven estaba bastante nerviosa, quería decirles sobre el embarazado pero había planeado algo especial.

– ¡Misato-sama! – exclamó su secretaría irrumpiendo en su oficina – ¡aquí le traigo sus vitaminas! ¡no olvide tomarlas! ¡son necesarias para el peq…! – Misato la interrumpió

– Gracias, Celei – dijo Misato mirándola intensamente – te avisaré si necesito algo – su secretaría estaba congelada en el lugar por la presencia de los Uchiha – Celei, creo que te llamaron – suspiró la kunoichi pelirroja y al instante se marchó

– Lo siento – se disculpó Misato – Itachi, Sasuke, me alegro que la misión no tuvo mayores complicaciones pero de todos modos, estaremos atentos a los demás informes por si el patrón se repite

– Hai – asintieron

– Misato, ¿estarás ocupada en la tarde? – preguntó Itachi

– No, allí tomaré un descanso

– ¿Quisieras ir a tomar té?

– Claro – asintió la kunoichi

Más tarde, Misato se reunió con Sasuke e Itachi en una tienda de dangos que parecía ser muy exitosa por sus meriendas. La kunoichi vestía un kimono verde claro para más comodidad ya que su traje de batalla no le quedaba por el incipiente vientre. Estaba transitando la semana diecisiete de embarazo y próxima a cumplir cinco meses.

– Misato… ¿estás más… grande? – preguntó Sasuke nerviosamente y con una mueca

– ¿Qué? – dijo la kunoichi confundida

– Creo que quiere decir que si has aumentado de peso – reformuló Itachi mientras Misato levantaba una ceja mirando a Sasuke

– El oficio de Uzukage tiene sus placeres culinarios – rio Misato con nerviosismo y el rostro sonrosado

– Oh

La kunoichi cambió de tema rápidamente y les preguntó sobre los pueblos que visitaron durante la misión. Itachi le contó que habían ayudado a una familia que habían perdido su casa debido al canal de agua. Los tres disfrutaron de la merienda con dangos y luego, Misato los invitó a cenar en la fortaleza.

Misato continuó con sus deberes de Uzukage hasta pasado el anochecer, estaba sumamente cansada por el drenaje de chakra que su hijo no nato le consumía para crecer. Haruo insistió en que descansara pero se negó diciendo que no podía dejar sin resolver un asunto de una familia civil.

Más tarde, la kunoichi tomó un baño relajante y se dirigió a encontrarse con los hermanos. Cuando llego al lugar, los saludó con alegría y esperaron que trajeran la cena.

– Misato, hemos estado pensando sobre cómo decirte algo – comenzó Sasuke con aspecto serio que puso nerviosa a la kunoichi – y no hemos llegado a ponernos de acuerdo así que lo diré de una vez

– ¡Lo siento mucho por no haberlo dicho antes pero nunca sospeché que lo estaría! – habló rápidamente Misato con nerviosismo

– Espera, Misato – sonrió Itachi – no es nada malo, nosotros queremos hablar sobre ello

– ¡Estoy tan avergonzada por no haberlo descubierto! ¡Soy un ninja médico por el amor de Kami! – exclamó Misato consternada – ¡Como no vi que estaba embarazada! – Sasuke abrió la boca en sorpresa al escucharla

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Itachi sorprendido

– ¿De eso iban a hablarme, no? – cuestionó Misato mirando entre los dos – ¡Ya es muy obvio!

– Íbamos a proponerte matrimonio pero… – dijo Sasuke todavía muy sorprendido

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Misato para luego caer en cuenta de que se había equivocado y se sonrojó como un tomate

– Vaya… – murmuró Itachi y luego rio fuertemente al ver sus caras – ¡deberías ver tu rostro, Sasuke! – el susodicho lo fulminó con la mirada

– ¿De cuánto tiempo estás embarazada, Misato? – preguntó Sasuke ignorando las burlas de su hermano

– Estoy de diecisiete semanas, ya la próxima semana cumpliré cinco meses – respondió Misato todavía sonrojada – ¿arruiné la sorpresa, no? – una nube de depresión se instaló sobre su cabeza

– No, Misato – respondió Itachi con una gran sonrisa – de hecho, tú nos has sorprendido y hecho muy feliz – activó el Sharingan y enfocó su mirada en el vientre de la kunoichi y pudo ver el remolino de chakra y cómo consumía la fuente principal de su madre – debes estar muy cansada ahora – la miró con el kekkei genkai todavía activado

– Sí, lo estoy – asintió Misato suspirando

– De todas formas – Sasuke tosió llamando su atención – ¿quieres casarte con nosotros? – su rostro tomó un color rosado e Itachi sonrió cuando le dio una caja negra con un hermoso anillo de diamantes

– Por supuesto que sí – dijo Misato sonriendo y apoyando su mano en su vientre mientras Sasuke le colocaba el anillo

Durante las siguientes horas y días, Misato fue constantemente acosada por Itachi y Sasuke. Al parecer, estaban muy preocupados por la exigencia del trabajo de la kunoichi y las repercusiones que podría tener en su embarazo. Itachi había estado leyendo incansablemente múltiples libros sobre el embarazo y la mujer, y observaba a Misato con el Sharingan activado dispuesto a vigilar por si algo sucedía. La joven se sentía bastante molesta por el acoso pero también entendía que querían cuidar a ella y al bebé.

Sasuke leyó varios libros y en una manera de cuidar a Misato, envió a una de las crías de Aoda para que protegiera a su prometida. Sin embargo, esto casi provoca un infarto a Misato que se asustó en gran manera. Allí, Haruo lo regañó para vergüenza de Sasuke.

Un día, llegó un pergamino de Konoha que informaba que Naruto e Hinata habían sido padres de un niño llamado Boruto Uzumaki. Misato le envió sus felicitaciones y le contó que estaba comprometida con Itachi y Sasuke, y que además esperaba un hijo que nacería a mediados de septiembre.

Como Misato no podía entrenar, se tomó seriamente como rutina meditar ya que le aliviaba las tensiones y dolores que implicaba el embarazo. Aunque sus prometidos cuidaban de ella, Misato se sentía vulnerable porque las noticias de su embarazo no tardarían en llegar a todas las aldeas. Frunció el ceño al perder la concentración de su meditación, miró el césped y pensó que ahora su hijo o hija por nacer tendría un precio como ella.

Luego de unas horas, Misato paseó por la aldea y recibió felicitaciones por su embarazo. Cuando llegó a la fortaleza, las personas que trabajaban junto a ella se mostraron sumamente nerviosas corriendo de un lado a otro sin parar.

Sin esperar, la kunoichi se dirigió a la sala de reuniones y efectivamente, allí estaban Haruo y Tadao discutiendo mientras señalaban la mesa de las Seis Naciones Ninjas.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Misato

– Lord Tsuchikage ha declarado la guerra a Uzushio – sentenció Haruo seriamente – un gran ejército está marchando hacía aquí

Misato apretó los puños y miró a sus consejeros despejando su furia.

– Debemos prepararnos, envíen un mensajero a Konoha y Suna – habló Misato – llamaremos a nuestros aliados

– Hai, Lady Misato

Sin más, ambos consejeros fueron a encargarse de llamar a sus aliados enviando un mensajero con guardias. No podían arriesgarse a ser interceptados por el Tsuchikage. Tiempos oscuros se acercaban.


	8. El Asedio

_"Algunas puertas se cierran para siempre y otras se abren en los lugares menos esperados"_

De pie en un gran balcón, Misato observó cómo un ejército shinobis de Konoha y Suna eran recibidos en su aldea. Los respectivos líderes habían enviado una pronta respuesta frente a su llamado de apoyo. Este ejército eran de los últimos por llegar.

Sin embargo, Misato tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la guerra venidera. Inconscientemente, la joven acarició su vientre abultado. Se preguntó cuándo acabarían estos tiempos oscuros. Frunció el ceño, quizás la paz jamás sería duradera.

– Lady Misato, hemos avistado al enemigo y se han detenido a pocos kilómetros de la isla – informó Haruo seriamente mientras se acercaba – son grandes embarcaciones y traen consigo catapultas probablemente para lanzar fuego

– ¿Nos superan? – preguntó Misato

– Hai – asintió Haruo

– ¿La formación que planeamos está en marcha?

– Hai

– Entonces, la guerra comenzará en cualquier momento – respondió Misato

El primer acto violento provino de las embarcaciones de Lord Tsuchikage. Tal como Haruo predijo, la mayoría de los barcos prepararon bolas de fuego y comenzaron a lanzarlas desde sus catapultas. Previamente, como preparativo, Misato y otros maestros del Fuinjutsu incorporaron a la isla una gran barrera protectora y actualmente funcionaba muy bien como protección.

Onoki al ver esto comenzó a gritar y la sombra que lo acompañaba sonrió y tocando una catapulta dispersó un extraño sello en él. Misato observó por el balcón cómo una bola de fuego atravesó directamente la barrera que habían preparado.

La kunoichi corrió por los despejados pasillos de la fortaleza en busca de los comandantes. Ninguno estaba a la vista. Se detuvo abruptamente en una ventana cuando vio las bolas de fuego impactar sobre los edificios. Misato despejó su aturdimiento rápidamente y se aventuró a la entrada de la fortaleza.

Una vez allí, Misato realizó una serie de sellos y plantó la mano en el suelo invocando una tigresa. Allí estaba Mei esperando órdenes, Misato le informó que estaban bajo ataque y que debían activar la Red de Sanación. Miles de tigres aparecieron en Uzushio y el Byakugou de Misato brilló rosado para dar su chakra a la red.

La kunoichi vio cómo los tigres sanaban al pueblo y shinobi. La situación fue mantenida durante al menos una hora. A Misato le preocupaba la no aparición de Itachi y Sasuke para informarle sobre la batalla.

De repente, un Samurai apareció corriendo en busca de la Uzukage. El hombre se arrodilló herido frente a la kunoichi, esta lo sanó rápidamente.

– ¿Qué sucede en la playa? – preguntó Misato

– El enemigo ha llegado a la playa y está asediando Uzushio desde todos los puntos – habló el samurai

Cuando terminó de curarlo, Misato se puso de pie y le agradeció por informarle. La kunoichi se puso de pie e invocó a Hattori y sus espadas del Dios Trueno.

– ¡Lady Misato! – llamó Tadao apareciendo desde un costado – ¡está embarazada! ¡no ponga su vida en riesgo!

– Prometí proteger a este pueblo y al Clan Uzumaki, no me quedaré sin hacer nada, Tadao – sentenció Misato

El gran dragón apareció en el cielo esquivando bolas de fuego y se posicionó a su lado moviendo la tierra. Misato trepó su lomo y Hattori desplegó sus alas y se elevó al cielo.

Misato observaba desde el cielo cómo el Tsuchikage estaba ganando la batalla. La kunoichi frunció el ceño al ver su ejército rodeado. Una gran lanza pasó volando por al lado de Hattori. Misato amplió los ojos al ver un gran harpón dedicado a intentar asesinarlos.

Automáticamente, Misato ordenó a Hattori elevarse sobre las nubes y sobrevolar la zona sin que pudieran verlos. Ambos volaron por alrededor de la isla hasta buscar el lugar adecuado de ataque. Y ese lugar era la retaguardia del enemigo. Las embarcaciones continuaban lanzando bolas de fuego mientras observaban el cielo en busca de dragones. De repente, el enemigo vio al dragón ébano salir de las nubes y en picada.

– ¡Inferno!

El gran dragón ébano expulsó una poderosa llamarada de fuego violeta sobre los ninjas del Tsuchikage quemándolos vivos. Hattori gruñó antes de lanzar otra llamarada de fuego. Misato se estremeció al ver los hombres siendo quemados vivos. Jamás olvidaría esta guerra.

_Flashback_

_Misato frunció el ceño al ver las miradas de Itachi y Sasuke cuando informó el plan que tenían para cuando el enemigo llegara a Uzushio._

– _No estarás hablando en serio, Misato – dijo Sasuke seriamente_

– _No tenemos más opciones, Sasuke – respondió Misato – seremos asediados sino atacamos la retaguardia_

– _¿Y cómo planeas desviar los harpones? – preguntó Sasuke_

– _No es la primera vez que monto un dragón, Sasuke – respondió Misato mirándolo_

– _¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo la lanza de Madara atravesó a Hattori y a ti? – cuestionó Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia – ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que no te sucederá nada? Ahora estás embarazada y las cosas son diferentes_

– _Lady Misato, si me permite creo que tengo una solución – habló Haruo desde su lugar_

_Fin Flashback_

El plan de Haruo no estaba funcionando, la defensa que el consejero había planeado podría haber funcionado antes pero ya no. Por lo tanto, Misato tuvo que tomar acción. Ella no era estúpida para ir a la batalla sin protección. Un maestro de Fuinjutsu selló su vientre con un sello especial en caso de que algo malo sucediera así su hijo no nato no recibiría daño alguno.

Haruo desvió una oleada de kunai cuando vio las embarcaciones enemigas ardiendo en fuego violáceo. El hombre frunció el ceño, Misato había dejado la fortaleza para unirse a la batalla.

El consejero continuó luchando cuando las fuerzas del Tsuchikage estaban avanzando cada vez más. El ejército de Konoha y Suna era muy hábil. Gracias a ellos podían retenerlos tanto, pero vio que sus chakras no estaban respondiendo bien. Era extraño, tan solo llevaban unas horas luchando.

De repente, Haruo vio en el suelo unos símbolos de Fuinjutsu prohibido. Amplió los ojos horrorizado, el enemigo estaba consumiendo el chakra de sus aliados para matarlos. Era un fuinjutsu prohibido.

En ese momento, Hattori gruñó en el cielo y sobrevoló la zona donde estaban para luego expulsar una gran llamarada sobre el enemigo. Haruo aprovechó para informarle a un Yamanaka del sello consumidor de chakra para que les avisara mentalmente a todos.

Cuando todos estuvieron avisados, se alejaron del sello prohibido. Sin embargo, Hattori ya había acabado con el enemigo y las embarcaciones. Haruo observó al dragón aterrizar en el suelo, precisamente en la entrada de Uzushio y gruñó a los presentes. Misato se bajó del lomo del dragón y se acercó a unos ninjas de Suna. Haruo consideró que la batalla había durado muy poco, algo vendría.

– Lady Misato, ¿qué haremos con estos ninjas? – preguntó un Samurai

– Llévalos a la prisión, estarán allí para ser interrogados – respondió Misato

Al instante, la Uzukage se marchó rumbo al centro de la aldea para curar a heridos. Allí estaría la carpa médica. También iría al hospital.

– ¡Lady Misato! – llamó Haruo mientras la alcanzaba – He descubierto algo muy importante que me gustaría discutir en una reunión

– Está bien – asintió Misato – esta noche nos reuniremos, por ahora iré a sanar heridos

El resto del día, los ninjas se mantuvieron en vigilancia constante cambiando turnos para descansar. Pasado el anochecer, Misato pudo terminar de sanar a la mayoría con ayuda de ninjas médicos. A mayoría necesitaba descanso. Algunas personas no pudieron ser salvadas a causa de sus heridas, y ella no podía usar sus jutsus especiales debido a su estado.

En la sala de reuniones, se encontraban Tadao, Haruo, Neji, Baki, Sasuke e Itachi. Neji y Baki iban como comandantes de las fuerzas de sus respectivas aldeas, Konoha y Suna.

– Lamento la tardanza – dijo Misato al entrar a paso rápido

– Lady Misato – saludaron los presentes

– Haruo me ha informado que ha descubierto algo muy importante – habló la kunoichi

– Así es – asintió Haruo mirando a todos los presentes – durante la batalla, he percibido que los chakras de todos que estaban luchando disminuían rápidamente sin explicación – suspiró – hasta que vi un sello prohibido grabado en el suelo. Era un Fuinjutsu prohibido y a juzgar por el chakra provenía del enemigo

– ¿Cómo es esto posible? – preguntó Baki frunciendo el ceño

– Todavía no lo sabemos – respondió Haruo

– Neji, ¿podrías investigar el sello junto a un maestro fuinjutsu de Uzushio? – preguntó Misato con preocupación

– Por supuesto, Lady Misato – asintió Neji

– Gracias, Neji – dijo Misato – ¿cuántas bajas ha habido?

– Pocas – respondió Baki

– Envíen los cuerpos a sus familias – dijo Misato con seriedad

De repente, golpearon la puerta.

– Adelante

– Hay un hombre que dice ser su amigo, Misato-sama – informó su secretaria Celei

Fue allí, que la secretaria se hizo a un lado y el hombre entró en la sala mirando a todos y deteniéndose en Misato.

– Él es mi amigo – sonrió Misato por primera vez en el día

– Lady Misato – saludó Haku con una leve reverencia

– Comandantes, él es Haku Yuki – presentó Misato – un viejo amigo – la joven se acercó a él – bienvenido a Uzushio, Haku

– He venido a ayudarte, Misato – Haku sonrió levemente

En ese momento, Misato se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Haku se sorprendió y correspondió el abrazo con gusto. La kunoichi estaba feliz de ver a un viejo amigo.

Finalmente, luego de un rato la reunión terminó y Misato se quedó charlando con Haku sobre los viejos tiempos. Hablaron sobre Zabuza que ahora tenía un equipo genin bajo su mando. Misato sonrió al escuchar eso. Haku ahora era un anbu pero le pidió a Kakashi ir a Uzushio para ayudar. Nanadaime Hokage estaba sorprendido pero le permitió ir.

– Realmente eran buenos tiempos, ¿no? – comentó Misato bebiendo su té

– Si, lo eran – respondió Haku con una breve sonrisa – ¿cuándo nacerá tu bebé?

– En septiembre – respondió Misato acariciando su vientre

– ¿Será niño o niña?

– No lo sé, quiero que sea una sorpresa – dijo Misato

Continuaron charlando hasta que Misato decidió ir a dormir y darle una habitación a Haku para que descansara.

Al día siguiente, Misato continuó colaborando con los aldeanos a reparar algunas casas dañadas por las bolas de fuego. Más tarde, se llevó a cabo una reunión y allí Neji informó que el sello prohibido era proveniente de Suna. Aquello era muy confuso. Tal como esperaba, Baki defendió su aldea.

– Comandante Baki, por favor – dijo Misato – no estamos acusando a su aldea de nada

– Es obvio que es obra del Tsuchikage – gruñó Baki

Misato observó la discusión que se gestaba frente a ella. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando el asunto. Comenzaron a culparse y defenderse.

– ¡Suficiente! – dijo Misato alzando la voz

Los presentes la miraron en silencio. La Uzukage se puso de pie y observó a cada comandante.

– Iré a Suna para hablar personalmente con el Kazekage – sentenció Misato – aclararemos esto pero quiero que continúen investigando el sello, puede que encuentren algo que hayan pasado por alto

– Hai

Sin más, Misato se retiró de la reunión dispuesta a prepararse para el viaje. Iría en carruaje para no llamar la atención con un dragón. Además, Onoki podría aprovechar para atacar Uzushio de nuevo si la veía irse.

– Misato, ¿cuándo partirás? – preguntó Itachi

– Ahora mismo

– Está bien – asintió el ninja

– ¿No te opones? – preguntó Misato levantando una ceja

– No, es tu deber – respondió Itachi

– Sin embargo, una cría de Aoda te acompañará por si algo sucede – habló Sasuke entrando a la habitación – sospecho que un cuervo también – dijo mirando a su hermano

– No lo niego – Itachi se encogió de hombros

– Está bien – dijo Misato – de todos modos, dos guardias me acompañarán

El viaje duró más de lo que Misato creía y no fueron dos guardias que la acompañaron. Haruo y Tadao insistieron en que llevara un pequeño ejército, los espías de Iwa estaban por todos lados y seguramente sabrían de su viaje. Las tormentas la retrasó bastante además de la tormenta de arena que hubo cuando entraron en territorio.

Misato iba cabalgando en su corcel junto a un ejército mientras ingresaban a Suna sin problemas. Lord Kazekage ya había sido avisado sobre la visita de Misato Senju. La kunoichi frunció el ceño al ver que su ejército era para nada pequeño. Hablaría seriamente con Tadao y Haruo sobre las decisiones que tomaban y luego no se cumplían.

Los habitantes de Suna observaron sorprendidos y un poco atemorizados al gran ejército marchar en las calles principales y en orden. En medio de la línea, pudieron ver a Misato Senju cabalgar rumbo a la Torre Kazekage acompañada de dos Samurai. Allí la esperaba Lord Kazekage Gaara.

– ¿Es Misato Senju? – preguntó un aldeano

– Hai – asintió otro aldeano

– ¡Allí va! – señaló un ninja cuando Misato pasó con su corcel

– Ella es una de las heroínas de la Cuarta Guerra – dijo otro ninja – pero ahora dicen que es una conquistadora de aldeas, ¿vendrá a conquistarnos? – preguntó en preocupación

– ¡Idiota! – gruñó su compañero – ¡conquistó las aldeas que retenían otros Uzumaki! ¡No vendrá a conquistarnos!

Mientras cabalgaba, Misato observó a los habitantes de Suna. Se mostraron realmente sorprendidos, algunos intentaron acercarse y otros estaban atemorizados. Finalmente, Misato llegó a su destino y desmontó el corcel. Se acercó a Lord Kazekage y le tendió la mano.

– Lord Kazekage – saludó Misato mientras el susodicho tomaba su mano en saludo

– Lady Uzukage – repitió Gaara mirándola intensamente

Ambos líderes subieron los escalones de la torre y se dirigieron a la oficina de Gaara.

– Gaara, algo extraño ha sucedido en mi aldea – dijo Misato yendo al grano – durante la batalla, uno de mis consejeros descubrió que un sello prohibido estaba consumiendo el chakra de los ninjas y samurai

– ¿Algo malo les ha sucedido? – preguntó Gaara con preocupación

– No, pero están siendo evaluados por ninjas médicos dos veces al día – respondió Misato – el problema es que descubrimos que el sello proviene de Suna

De repente, irrumpieron en la oficina.

– ¡Kazekage-sama! ¡Estamos bajo ataque! – gritó un ninja completamente alarmado

– Calmate, ¿quién nos ataca?

– ¡No lo sé!

– ¿Dónde están? – preguntó el Kazekage nuevamente

– En la entrada

En ese momento, Gaara envió un ojo de arena para observar la aldea. Efectivamente, de la nada había un gigantesco ejército y en el frente de pie estaba Onoki junto a un hombre encapuchado.

– Es el Tsuchikage con un ejército – informó Gaara seriamente

– ¡Maldito! – gruñó Misato

– Misato – llamó de repente Gaara – esta batalla será como en la Cuarta Guerra

– ¿Por qué? – cuestionó Misato mirándolo

– Su ejército son personas revividas por el Edo Tensei – sentenció Gaara

– ¿Cómo se atreve? – dijo Misato con indignación para luego preocuparse – esto es malo, Gaara – continuó

– Lo sé – asintió el Kazekage

Tal como hizo antes, Misato realizó Fuinjutsu para proteger Suna y le comunicó a su ejército que lucharían junto a los ninjas de Suna para proteger la aldea.

Luego, Misato invocó a sus tigres médicos para realizar la Red de Sanación. Gaara la observó realizar los sellos e invocaciones, para luego realizar invocaciones él mismo.

– ¿Tienes más invocaciones? – preguntó Gaara al verla realizar un sello desconocido

– No, llamaré a Hattori – respondió Misato – ¿estás listo, Gaara?

– Hai

Sin más, Misato desenvainó sus Espadas del Dios Trueno y junto a Gaara fueron a la batalla que ya estaba en curso fuera de la aldea. Debían evitar a toda costa que fueran asediados. Los ninjas de rango más bajo se encargarían de llevarse a los civiles a un lugar seguro.


	9. La Batalla de Suna

_"Lo que no sabemos es lo que generalmente nos mata"_

Una gran batalla se libraba en la entrada de Sunagakure. El Tsuchikage observaba desde la retaguardia cómo su ejército de muertos diezmaba a los ninjas de Suna. El líder esperaba ansioso la llegada de los soldados de Uzushio y por supuesto Misato Senju.

– Onoki, este será el momento – habló de repente la sombra a su lado

– Lo sé, prepárate

En ese instante, un gran dragón apareció volando en el cielo y posándose sobre la muralla de la aldea. Onoki sonrió.

Misato observaba con horror la gran cantidad de Edo Tensei luchando sin parar mientras los ninjas de Suna iban cayendo. La kunoichi levantó la mano en señal de que los ninjas de Uzushio que no estuviesen luchando se unieran a la pelea. Misato sabía que la manera de romper el jutsu era que el invocador la deshiciera voluntariamente pero claramente no sería el caso.

Las opciones eran sellar el alma de los invocados, la cantidad de resucitados era inmensa. Pero un genjutsu poderoso si podría. Misato voló con Hattori hacia donde estaba Mei.

– Mei-san, envía a uno de los tigres para que contacte con Itachi Uchiha – ordenó Misato

La kunoichi sobrevoló la zona de la batalla y se sorprendió al ver que más Edo Tensei aparecían. Esta batalla sería un fracaso. De repente, el vientre de Misato se contrajo y la joven gruñó de dolor.

– La cría nacerá, Misato – advirtió Hattori al oler el aire

– Maldita sea – gruñó Misato intentando ignorar el dolor

– Debes ir a reposar – continuó

Misato intentó hablar pero no pudo. Hattori salió de las nubes directo hacia la Torre del Kazekage y cuando llegó, se posó causando un estruendo. Varios ninjas salieron a ver si atacaban dentro pero se encontraron con un dragón ébano y Misato Senju bajando del lomo a duras penas. Unos ninjas quisieron ayudar pero Hattori les gruñó y él mismo la ayudó con sus garras sosteniéndola suavemente.

– Necesita ayuda – habló el dragón – su cría nacerá

– ¿Su cría?

– Mi hijo – respondió Misato apoyándose sobre un ninja que se sorprendió

– ¡Hai! – asintió una kunoichi con cara de horror – ¡llamen a los ninjas médicos! ¡Lady Misato dará a luz!

Instantáneamente, los ninjas llevaron a Misato a la oficina del Kazekage y la recostaron en un gran sillón. Dos ninjas médicos aparecieron con ollas con agua y toallas, y desinfectante.

– ¡Avísenle a Gaara sobre esto! – habló Misato con cara pálida – ¿cuántos ninjas médicos hay en el campo de batalla? – preguntó desesperada y con sudor

– Solo dos más, Lady Misato – respondió una kunoichi preparando las toallas

– Ve a ayudarlos, no puedo retener tantos ninjas médicos cuando los demás los necesitan más – respondió Misato

– Pero Lady Misato…

– No – negó – ve a ayudarlos, es una orden – la kunoichi observó el rostro pálido y solemne de Misato y asintió para luego retirarse a paso rápido

Los demás ninjas se quedaron a proteger las entradas a la Torre mientras escuchaban los gritos de dolor de Misato Senju.

El rostro de Itachi se contorsionó en preocupación al ver lo que el tigre de Misato le informaba.

– ¡Sasuke! – gritó el ninja

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó sorprendido por el arrebato

– Iwa está atacando Suna con Edo Tensei – Sasuke lo miró horrorizado – Misato necesita que detengamos la técnica, toma tus cosas, nos teletransportaremos

– ¿Desde cuándo te teletransportas? – Itachi no respondió simplemente los hizo desaparecer

Mientras tanto, Misato se retorcía de dolor mientras agarraba con fuerza el sofá morado sobre el que estaba recostada. Su rostro estaba pálido.

– Lady Misato, el bebé está mal posicionado – habló la ninja médico – no podrá nacer de forma natural

– Haz la cesárea – respondió Misato mirándola desde su lugar

– No tengo el equipo necesario aquí… debe ir al hospital – respondió

– No hay tiempo para ir al hospital – respondió Misato a duras penas – hazlo aquí – sentenció – usa tu palma

– No puedo – susurró – no seré responsable de su muerte – dijo bajando la mirada

– Todos moriremos algún día, mi vida vale igual que la tuya y los demás ninjas que están cuidando la Torre y los demás que están luchando afuera – respondió Misato seriamente – ¡haz la cesárea! – exclamó cuando otra contracción la hizo retorcer

Sin responder, la ninja médico desprendió el kimono de Misato y desinfectó su vientre. Miró a la mujer y esta la miraba expectante y asintió. La mano del ninja médico brilló azul y tomando una posición comenzó a cortar la parte baja del abdomen. Misato gritó horrorizada por el dolor de su carne siendo cortada. Algunos ninjas entraron preocupados y vieron cómo la ninja médico continuaba cortando para luego hundir con cuidado sus manos y sacar un pequeño bebé.

En ese momento, Misato a punto de desmayarse por el dolor envió chakra a su cerebro para obligarse a mantenerse consciente. A duras penas vio cómo la ninja médico cortaba el cordón umbilical, y hacía respirar a su hijo. Es un niño le dijo la médico. El llanto de su bebé hizo que sus lágrimas cayeran mezcladas entre el inmenso dolor de su cuerpo y con la gran alegría de ver a su hijo. Su hijo estaba bien, la ninja médico lo envolvió en una manta y se lo tendió.

Mientras la ninja médico continuaba su trabajo, sintió un dolor cuando la placenta le fue removida. Sin embargo, su atención estaba centrada en su hijo. Era increíblemente hermoso, un niño con mechones de cabello negro y mejillas sonrosadas.

– Lady Misato, necesitamos trasladarla a usted y al bebé al hospital – sentenció la ninja médico – no tengo el material para cerrar la herida

– No te preocupes

En ese momento, Misato liberó su Byakugou y las lineas negras se expandieron sanando su cuerpo dolorido. La herida de la cesárea fue sanada al completo sin problemas. La ninja médico suspiró de alivio.

Misato deseaba fervientemente quedarse con su hijo y observarlo dormir pero una batalla se estaba librando en la aldea. Con mucho pesar, debía dejar a su bebé en manos de la ninja médico.

– Cuidalo, iré a la batalla – dijo Misato sentándose con su hijo en brazos

– ¡Pero Lady Misato acaba de dar a luz!

– Cuidalo con tu vida – Misato le tendió el bebé que ni se inmutó y la joven lo miró con amor antes de marcharse – dejaré un clon vigilando por si algo sucede – dijo luego de colocarse su kimono de batalla

Sin más, y con pesar, Misato se dirigió a la batalla. Mientras corría hacía la batalla, liberó más chakra en su Byakugou ya que Mei necesitaba una gran cantidad. Al parecer, los heridos eran cada vez más. Varios civiles observaron atemorizados y vieron a la Uzukage correr velozmente.

La kunoichi corrió hacia las murallas de Suna con chakra y una vez arriba observó cómo los revividos por la técnica Edo Tensei estaba a punto de ingresar en la aldea. Habían logrado separar a los ninjas en pequeños asedios para reducirlos separados. Los ojos de Misato brillaron con una sombra violácea y ojos de dragón rojos.

Onoki observaba con gran placer cómo en unos minutos acabarían con Suna. El Tsuchikage hizo una seña para que su ejército realizaran sus técnicas más poderosas.

En ese momento, Misato realizó la técnica Gran Hombre de Madera. Un gigantesco hombre de madera apareció en el campo de batalla tomando por sorpresa a los invocados muertos. Los pasos del gigante hacían temblar el suelo mientras hacía retroceder a los muertos revividos. Los ninjas aliados pudieron volver a reunirse con dificultad pero aliviados.

Sin embargo, una luz brillante provino de la lejanía. Los invocados tomaron una fortaleza desconocida y se lanzaron hacia los aliados. Misato realizó varios sellos velozmente y moviendo sus manos hacia arriba un gran bosque surgió de la arena caliente. Grandes ramas fuertes surgieron de los árboles en su conjunto y a su vez, inmensas flores rojizas se establecieron aleatoriamente.

Misato observando el panorama, hizo otro sello y las flores rojizas liberaron una nube verde tóxica. Gaara viendo lo ocurrido, informó a todos los ninjas que se alejaran del bosque. Estos obedecieron ya que el bosque era claramente una técnica de kekkei genkai y los invocados por el Edo Tensei no podían llegar a ellos. Y los que lo intentaban quedaban atrapados en las robustas ramas móviles del bosque. Onoki miró impasible el desarrollo de la batalla y sin dudarlo, hizo una seña a dos ninjas.

Gaara cubrió la aldea con arena en pequeños circulos para saber si alguien intentaba infiltrarse y mientras observaba a Onoki, pudo divisar a un hombre encapuchado a su lado.

De repente, el grito de varios ninjas llamó su atención. Invocaciones estaban atacándolos. Eran pequeños y los acabaron velozmente.

Mientras Misato manipulaba el bosque para atrapar a cualquier intruso. Sintió un anticipo de presencia en su espalda. Se dio vuelta muy rápido y a través de su largo cabello rojo pudo divisar el teletransporte de una persona en su espalda. En una reacción rápida, detuvo una gran espada con su kunai. Misato miró a los ojos del guardia y a juzgar por su otro brazo tensarse, supo que intentaría apuñalarla. Y fue así, que Misato se alejó hacia la cabeza del Gran Hombre de Madera y el ninja que intentó atacarla simplemente se burló. Al instante, sintió la presencia de otro ninja y Misato no dudo en responder defensivamente.

Tal como predijo, Misato tuvo que luchar contra ambos a la vez mientras mantenía el equilibrio con chakra en sus pies en su propia técnica de madera. La kunoichi pudo invocar sus Espadas del Dios Trueno. Ambas brillaron tal trueno y de manera intimidante. Misato decidió tomar el control de la pelea y se lanzó hacia sus oponentes. Peleó arduamente esquivando, defendiendo y atacando con sumo control de sus movimientos. Cada técnica de maniobra de sus espadas fue realizada con suma maestría. Sus rivales no estaban a su altura descubrió con prontitud. La kunoichi frunció el ceño y decidió no alargar la pelea.

De repente, una figura apareció detrás de sus oponentes. Onoki estaba allí y realizó una serie de sellos a una velocidad abismal. Misato reconoció la técnica, era el Jutsu del Desprendimiento del Mundo Primitivo. La figura tridimensional blanquecina con una esfera de chakra emergió con suma rapidez ampliándose cada vez más hasta llegar a un punto sin retorno donde liberaría su poder. La figura amenazó la presencia de Misato, y esta al ver lo inevitable frente a sus ojos desapareció en un flash rojo.

Misato apareció en la entrada de la aldea alertando a los ninjas y desde allí pudo ver cómo aquel jutsu se liberaba y le quitaba una parte del cuerpo del gran hombre de madera. Cuando el jutsu se disipó, Onoki ya no estaba.

La joven tocó el suelo para localizarlo pero no encontraba su firma de chakra ni la de su ejército. Corrió hacia lo alto de la muralla y en efecto, Onoki y su ejército había desaparecido. Gaara apareció a su lado.

– Han desaparecido completamente – habló Gaara seriamente – ¿qué crees que sucedió?

– No lo sé, esto fue muy extraño

De repente, Misato tuvo un mal presentimiento. Desapareció en un flash rojo dejando a Gaara solo. Corrió entre los pasillos de la Torre del Kazekage hasta llegar a la oficina. Misato incrementó su intención asesina y desenvainó sus espadas del Dios Trueno y abrió la puerta de una patada dispuesta a proteger a su hijo. Al hacer esto, la ninja médico y los demás ninjas saltaron por la repentina intrusión amenazadora e intimidante.

Al ver a su hijo en brazos de la ninja médico, Misato cesó la intención asesina para gran alivio de los presentes y envainó sus espadas mientras se acercaba para tomarlo en sus brazos. El pequeño bebé estaba muy tranquilo y movió sus manitos cuando su madre lo abrazó.

Misato observó con mucha atención a su hijo recién nacido y sonrió al verlo moverse. La kunoichi tomó otra manta para envolverlo sintiendo que le hacía un poco de frío.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada de la aldea, Sasuke e Itachi habían llegado con retraso debido a que le teletransporte de Itachi no estaba perfeccionado y habían aparecido en medio del desierto.

– ¡Gaara! – llamó Sasuke – ¿qué ha sucedido? ¡¿dónde está Misato?!

– Tranquilízate, la batalla por el momento acabó – respondió Gaara con su calma característica – Lady Misato está en mi oficina – de repente sonrió a ambos para su extrañeza

Itachi simplemente observó su extraña sonrisa mientras Sasuke continuaba interrogándolo una y otra vez sobre la batalla y la salud de su prometida. De repente, con un presentimiento Itachi interrumpió a su hermano menor.

– Sasuke, vamos a la Torre del Kazekage – ordenó Itachi

Al instante, ambos se dirigieron allí. El camino fue corto y rápido. Al llegar a la oficina principal, Itachi se detuvo brevemente mientras mil pensamientos corrían por su mente. Sasuke tenía una apariencia similar dándose cuenta que algo había sucedido. Itachi abrió la puerta y allí estaban reunidos un grupo de ninjas y Misato sentada en un sillón con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos y charlaban animadamente pero conservando cierta seriedad por los hechos ocurridos.

Sasuke quedó pasmado en su lugar mientras Itachi simplemente observaba con su Sharingan la escena frente a él. El pequeño bulto poseía su propio chakra que recorría su sistema, Sasuke también lo confirmó.

Misato solo los observó con tranquilidad. Luego de unos minutos, ambos se acercaron a Misato. Los demás ninjas abandonaron la habitación para darles privacidad. Itachi y Sasuke observaron a su hijo. El pequeño dormía plácidamente bajo en calor de su madre. Sasuke sonrió al ver su cabello negro, quería ver ansiosamente el color de sus ojos pero el pequeño dormía. Itachi estaba sumamente feliz mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo con su pulgar.

– ¿Quieren sostenerlo? – preguntó Misato

– Claro – habló Sasuke

Sasuke tomó con sumo cuidado y algo torpemente al bebé. Itachi continuó observándolo anonado. El corazón de Misato sintió un profundo sentimiento cálido al verlos sostener a su hijo. Prontamente, Itachi tomó al bebé y sonrió aún más con gran felicidad. Fue la primera vez que veían a Itachi sonreír tan inmensamente.

– ¿Podemos nombrarlo Shisui? – preguntó Itachi

En ese momento, Misato recordó a Shisui y su cálidez que tanto lo caracterizaba. La joven sonrió y asintió de acuerdo, le agradaba homenajear a su antiguo amigo. Sasuke también, era su primo después de todo. A partir de ahora su hijo sería conocido como Shisui Senju Uchiha.

Los tres y el ejército de Uzushio se establecieron dos días en Suna como prevención ante posibles ataques. Misato pasó largos momentos de insomnio debido a su pequeño hijo, sin embargo, amaba verlo dormir. Al tercer día, Misato agradeció a Gaara por su hospitalidad y bondad, y le pidió que le avisara ante cualquier eventualidad.

Finalmente, todos marcharon rumbo a Uzushio. El camino no tuvo contratiempos, ni emboscadas. El viaje tuvo una duración media. Al llegar a la aldea, Misato y los ninjas fueron recibidos con alegría y alivio. El pequeño heredero llamó la atención de ninjas y civiles que fueron a verlo con curiosidad y felicidad. Durante varios días, Misato recibió varios regalos provenientes de su pueblo y de otras aldeas, que por supuesto fueron previamente revisados por seguridad.

La noticia del nacimiento de Shisui Senju Uchiha se esparció por todas las Naciones Ninja. Naruto rebotaba de felicidad por sus amigos y no dudó en enviarles docenas de sobres de ramen de su ración especial. Aquello sacó una vena en la frente de Sasuke. Hinata le envió un conjunto de bebé tejido por ella misma que fascinó a Misato. Ino junto a Sai les preparó un hermoso ramo de flores que Misato encontró encantador. Shikamaru y Temari les enviaron un juego de Shogi y a Itachi le pareció muy útil. Shino unos lentes negros para que el pequeño pudiese usar en el futuro lo que provocó una sonrisa en Misato. Kakashi les obsequió varios tomos de Icha Icha Paradise lo cual hizo reír a su antigua alumna. Los demás irían a visitarlos prontamente para felicitarlos personalmente.

En otro lugar de las naciones ninjas, Onoki se escontraba a la espera de una reunión con un ninja que supuestamente le daría mucha información de Misato Senju. Un guardia le informó que el ninja había llegado. Onoki hizo una seña para que entrase. Miró escrutadoramente a la persona frente a él. Era una mujer. Lo llamativo era su cabello rosa.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Onoki

– Sakura Haruno, señor – respondió la kunoichi

Sakura ni pestañeó frente al Kage. Mantenía una mirada dura y determinada. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, la kunoichi ya no soportaba las injusticias que sufría. Ella debía haberlo tenido todo. Tomaría lo que era suyo cueste lo que cueste.

Onoki sonrió ladinamente al reconocer la mirada de la kunoichi. Podía ver el profundo odio que albergaba. Definitivamente sería útil.


	10. El Plan

_"Todas las cosas que tienen forma eventualmente decaen... sólo los sentimientos permanecen para siempre."_

Sakura observó sin asombro la aldea de Iwagakure. La mayoría estaba construido con piedras, lo cual no era sorprendente. Era tan diferente de Konoha. De repente, su mente se desvió a la conversación con el Kage.

_Flashback _

_La kunoichi sabía que el hombre estaba escrutándola pero ella no tenía dudas. Había recorrido un largo viaje para llegar hasta este día. _

– _¿Cuál es la información tan valiosa que tienes, Sakura-san? – preguntó Onoki_

– _Conozco los secretos de Misato Senju, la he visto en cada momento de su vida – respondió Sakura_

– _Si quieres hablarme de sus técnicas de combate, no me será de utilidad – cortó el hombre – es difícil de admitir pero debo decirte que pocos ninjas son capaces de estar a su altura_

– _Soy capaz de estar a su altura – sentenció Sakura y el Kage levantó una ceja_

– _Lo dudo – respondió Onoki – sin embargo, dime la razón de tu profundo odio_

– _Ha tomado todo lo que me pertenece, lo que pudo haberme pertenecido… tomó mi vida… así que la destruiré – respondió la kunoichi mirándolo fijamente_

– _Entonces cuéntame sobre tus planes, quizás nos pongamos al día – sonrió Onoki ladinamente y los ojos de Sakura brillaron _

_Fin Flashback_

La kunoichi estaba muy emocionada, ni siquiera el Hokage había sospechado de sus razones para visitar Iwagakure por razones de recolectar datos para una futura ley de "salud pública internacional". Ella había sido muy convincente, pero si hubiera tenido que convencer a Tsunade no sabría si hubiera tenido éxito.

El siguiente paso sería viajar a Uzushio con la excusa de su investigación y quedarse más tiempo del necesario con otra excusa que sería para aprender más de la aldea. Sakura sonrió en sus pensamientos, aprendería la rutina de Misato y encontraría un punto débil. Y lo más importante… vería a Sasuke. Su corazón palpitó con emoción. Realmente lo extrañaba.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se encontró con Onoki para una última reunión. Sería breve pues el Kage tenía una agenda ocupada.

– Sakura, ¿tienes todo listo? – preguntó el Tsuchikage apenas entró

– Hai

– Nada debe salir mal de esto, Sakura – sentenció Onoki con severidad – si algo sale mal, ten presente las consecuencias

– Lo sé, Tsuchikage – respondió la kunoichi con una mirada dura

– Puedes retirarte

Sin más, Sakura salió de la aldea y comenzó su viaje a Uzushio. Mientras el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, la kunoichi viajó a gran velocidad saltando de árbol en árbol y durante la noche, descansaba unas pocas horas. Este modo fue relativamente rápido, Sakura esperaba con ansias llegar a Uzushio.

Cuando Sakura llegó al océano, compró un pasaje en el puerto para ir a Uzushio. Y prestándole atención al puerto, ella pudo ver que fue construido por Uzushio dándole un aspecto muy bueno. Ya en el último barco por zarpar a la aldea, se encontró con diversos comerciantes y viajeros que iban a visitar o vender, y algunos otros para pedir una reunión con la Uzukage.

Sakura apretó la mandíbula por inercia al escuchar Uzukage. Algunos viajeros hablaban animadamente sobre lo excepcionalmente respetuosa y sincera que era Misato Senju con ellos.

Al cabo de unas largas horas llegaron a Uzushio. La vista era intimidante, debía admitirlo. Nunca hubiera pensado que Uzushio tendría mejores murallas que Konoha.

Sakura recordó sus lecciones de historia de la Academia y reflexionó sobre lo difícil que fue derrocar al anterior Uzukage y derribar por completo la aldea. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un guardia le pidió sus datos y papeles. Le hicieron un estricto control y fue aceptada.

Una vez que los demás fueron aceptados, varios guardias los acompañaron hasta la aldea. Sakura vislumbró la magnífica entrada tallada con dos esculturas de dragones.

Finalmente, Sakura encontró una pequeña posada para pasar la noche antes de ir a reunirse con la Uzukage. Los dueños fueron muy amables y le ofrecieron una estadía con descuento. La comida fue muy satisfactoria e incluso tenían baños termales.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó y desayunó tranquilamente para luego ir al Fuerte Uzukage. Mientras caminaba por la aldea, la alegría y cotidianidad de ninjas y aldeanos le recordó a Konoha.

De repente, escuchó un gran gruñido bestial en el cielo y fue tal el terror, que Sakura se tiró al suelo para protegerse. Un grupo de ninjas que la vio fueron a ayudarla.

– Tranquila, ese es Hattori – dijo suavemente una kunoichi de cabello castaño – jamás te haría daño

– ¿Eres nueva por aquí? – preguntó otro ninja pelirrojo fumando un cigarro

– Sí, vengo a visitar a la Uzukage, es una vieja amiga – respondió Sakura simulando una sonrisa

– Oh, que bien, ¿sabes por dónde debes ir?

– Hai, gracias

Cuando se libró de la charla, Sakura continuó su camino hacia el fuerte. Realmente se había asustado con aquel maldito dragón. Los demás ni siquiera se inmutaron cuando pasó gruñendo.

Al llegar, un hombre de mediana edad la recibió y la dirigió a la oficina de la Uzukage. El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza por ver a su enemiga. El hombre golpeó la puerta pidiendo permiso y una voz femenina se lo concedió. La luz brilló en su vista y allí estaba ella, la causante de su sufrimiento y odio. Misato Senju vestía un kimono simple de color verde claro y le daba una brillante sonrisa mientras se acercaba. Sakura tembló por unos instantes con ganas de asesinarla.

– ¡Sakura, ha pasado tanto tiempo! – saludó Misato jovialmente mientras le daba un breve abrazo y la sonrisa de la kunoichi pelirroja vaciló por unos instantes al sentir su chakra

Al ver esto, Sakura calmó su chakra y fingió felicidad de verla. Hablaron brevemente sobre sus vidas y cómo estaban.

– Tsunade vino a visitarme hace un mes para ver a Shisui – sonrió Misato – personalmente, pienso que está en su mejor momento, es feliz junto a Jiraiya

– Lo es – asintió Sakura simulando su mejor sonrisa

– Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Misato adoptando una mirada un poco más seria y Sakura notó esto

– He estado viajando por las naciones ninjas recolectando datos para mi investigación – explicó Sakura – estoy desarrollando una nueva ley de salud pública internacional

– Oh vaya, eso suena interesante, Sakura – respondió Misato con interés – si logras que lo aprueben será un gran cambio trascendental

– Lo sé, espero que así sea – dijo la kunoichi

Afortunadamente, Sakura fue invitada a hospedarse en el fuerte. Sus planes iban a la perfección, al menos los primeros pasos. El día transcurrió muy lento para Sakura. Fue una sorpresa cuando le avisaron que Misato no podría cenar con ella esta noche debido a que tenía una cena muy importante con varios Señores Feudales.

Durante la tarde, el consejero Haruo le mostró los jardines y el fuerte en su totalidad para que no se perdiese. El hombre era bastante formal y serio. Más tarde, Sakura descanso en sus aposentos hasta el anochecer. La pequeña siesta fue bien recibida, no se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que se sentía.

La kunoichi pelirosa decidió salir de su habitación y dirigirse al gran salón. En el camino admiró algunas esculturas dispersas hasta que vio una luz refulgente proveniente de una habitación de doble puerta.

Con sumo cuidado y sin hacer ruido, Sakura se acercó a observar por la rendija entreabierta de la puerta. Sus ojos verdes vieron a Misato intentar colocarse la última parte del Obi de un kimono formal y fracasando en el intento. Sin embargo, dos manos ajenas aparecieron para ayudarla. Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron para ver mejor y sin querer abriendo un poco más la puerta. Contuvo un sonido de sorpresa al ver a Sasuke atar el Obi con facilidad. Luego de ello, Misato se colocó una pequeña corona dorada y le agradeció a Sasuke colocando una mano en su mejilla. Este esbozó una leve sonrisa y asintió.

Curiosamente, Misato no salió de la habitación sino que fue a buscar algo. Y la respuesta fue a su hijo, que ya tenía tres meses. Sakura observó asombrada al niño, no podía asimilar que realmente existía. La kunoichi pelirosa contuvo el aliento y se retiró a sus aposentos en completo silencio. El dolor era insoportable.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación lentamente y caminando por el gran espacio sucumbió ante el dolor que sentía. Su corazón estaba destruido. ¿Realmente se merecía pasar por esto?

Si tan solo Misato nunca hubiera existido, todo aquello le pertenecería. Estaba segura de eso. Sakura limpió sus lágrimas con furia dejando una leve marca roja en sus mejillas. No iba a seguir siendo débil. Ya tenía todo planeado para recuperar sus pertenencias por derecho.

Al día siguiente, Sakura fue despertada por la luz solar que alumbraba el gran ventanal. La kunoichi tomó una ducha y fue a desayunar en el gran salón. En efecto, allí estaba Misato conversando con sus consejeros.

– ¡Sakura! – saludó Misato haciendo una seña – ven, siéntate – señaló un lugar vacío y esta asintió – ¿qué tal la noche?

– Muy bien, dormí bastante – sonrió Sakura

– Excelente – asintió Misato – por cierto disculpa que no pude acompañarte en la cena, tuve un evento muy importante

– No te preocupes – sonrió nuevamente

– ¿Hoy comienzas tu investigación en Uzushio? – preguntó Misato con interés

– Así es, estaré entrevistando y tomando notas, quizás grabe algunas zonas – respondió la kunoichi bebiendo té

– Estupendo

Charlaron brevemente antes de que Misato se retirara para cumplir con sus deberes. Los consejeros tomaron otro rumbo y Sakura quedó en soledad para su gran alivio.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Sakura se encontraba enojada y con bastante frustración. Era difícil fingir este asunto de la investigación. Parte de esto era saber más sobre la actual Misato. Estaba claro que su tiempo como kunoichi de Konoha había quedado atrás y ahora poseía una nueva vida claramente con actitudes diferentes.

Los civiles y mercaderes estaban sumamente conformes y felices con sus vidas y lo expresaban muy abiertamente. Sakura no comprendía cómo era posible tanta felicidad. Por lo tanto, continuó indagando y descubrió que fue debido a que sus anteriores líderes de aldea eran terribles y les daban una mala calidad de vida hasta la llegada de Misato que ocasionó la liberación de un estilo de vida horrible. Y haciendo las preguntas correctas, Sakura descubrió que Misato se había enfrentado a todos los líderes en combate e incluso ejércitos enteros.

Al anochecer, Sakura seguía cuestionándose cómo era posible que una kunoichi se enfrentara a tal peligro. Habían sido entrenadas por la misma Sannin, ¿por qué eran tan diferentes? Sintiéndose mal, Sakura no asistió a la cena alegando cansancio acumulado por el viaje y entrevistas.

La kunoichi continuó reflexionando sobre el asunto cuando se dio cuenta que eran casi las tres de la madrugada. Decidió salir a caminar y en el camino escuchó un ruido extraño y encontró de dónde provenía. Una habitación bastante modesta. Entró en completo silencio y en medio de la habitación había una cuna y el sonido de gorgoteo continuaba.

Sakura se acercó lentamente y al estar al borde de la cuna observó al bebé. Era de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos ónix rasgados. Bufó burlonamente, claramente era un Uchiha.

De repente, el graznido de un cuervo la hizo congelar. Entre medio de las mantas del bebé, una pequeña serpiente le siseó suavemente.

– Sakura – habló una voz masculina

La susodicha se dio la vuelta y vio a la persona que tanto anhelaba. Sasuke Uchiha. Allí estaba él mirándola fijamente como hace tantos años. Le estaba hablando pero simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo.

– Lo preguntaré por última vez, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sasuke seriamente

– Sasuke, ha pasado tanto tiempo – dijo sin poder contenerse y este simplemente la miró

– Sakura, hablaremos por la mañana pero ahora mi hijo necesita dormir – cortó

La kunoichi pelirosa se retiró rápidamente con el corazón latiendo a mil. Realmente no le importaba que tuviera que irse sin más, Sasuke le había hablado y prometido que hablarían en la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke no apareció y Sakura se entristeció brevemente hasta que recordó que debía dar el próximo paso para la destrucción de Uzushio.

Utilizó su gran control de chakra para ocultar su presencia en el fuerte y dejó un clon de sombra haciendo las entrevistas en el pueblo. Sakura esquivó a cada persona que se cruzaba sin dejar rastro. Cuando llegó a la oficina del Uzukage, Sakura entró en completo sigilo y se puso en marcha rápidamente buscando cualquier plan ecónomico que Misato y sus consejeros fuesen a realizar. Una aldea hambrienta no sería fácil de contener.

Sonrió. De repente, la luz solar que entraba por las ventanas desapareció. Las sombras aparecieron. Sakura se congeló en su lugar y se dio vuelta lentamente para ver un gran ojo de color rojo, rodeado de escamas negras, observarla atentamente.

La adrenalina se filtró en su sangre cuando la criatura se movió y vio su gran mandíbula y dientes afilados. La bestia bajó su cabeza para dar lugar a Misato que estaba en su lomo. La Uzukage simplemente la miró y le hizo una seña hacia arriba. Sakura asintió por inercia al ser descubierta.

– Sakura – saludó Misato seriamente cuando la kunoichi apareció en la terraza

– Misato – respondió la kunoichi de igual manera

– ¿Qué buscabas en mi oficina? – preguntó Misato mientras acariciaba a Hattori

En ese momento, Sakura sintió que todas sus intenciones fueron descubiertas. Sintiendo la mirada escrutadora de la otra kunoichi, Sakura supo que debía actuar ahora mismo. Juntando todo su odio para simular una gran tristeza, Sakura quebró en llanto desconsolado. Y bastante creíble pensó.

Misato amplió los ojos al escuchar el triste relato de su antigua compañera. Siendo de naturaleza empática, Misato se arrodilló a su lado para abrazarla. Justo ahí pensó Sakura, ese sería un buen punto débil para explotar. La caída de Misato estaba cerca.

El resto del día pasó sin problemas, y Misato mantuvo a Sakura a su lado. La kunoichi pelirosa colaboró en algunas cosas. Durante la tarde, la Uzukage fue a ver su pequeño hijo Shisui.

Misato tomó en brazos a su bebé para pasar tiempo con él. Y por un momento, Sakura se sintió fuera de lugar y observó la interacción madre e hijo. El pequeño estaba radiante y feliz de estar con su madre.

De repente, Misato le preguntó si le gustaría tomarlo en brazos. Al principio dijo que no pero a insistencia de la kunoichi, lo tomó en brazos. El bebé la miró brevemente. Sakura pudo admirar más de cerca al bebé y se permitió imaginar que era su hijo. Una gran felicidad la invadió.

En ese momento, Shisui comenzó a llorar y arrebatarse locamente. Sakura frunció el ceño. Misato la miró en disculpa antes de tomarlo nuevamente en sus brazos donde se calmó al instante.

En la noche, Sakura reflexionaba sobre su plan y como había fracasado en la obtención de los datos económicos de Uzushio debía poner en marcha el plan B.

Juntó sus manos en un sello y su apariencia comenzó a cambiar. Su cabello corto rosado cambió a largo y rojo. Sus ojos verdes ahora eran ámbar. Su cuerpo se ajustó en otro tipo de contextura y los rasgos cambiaron dando lugar a una imagen perfecta de Misato Senju.

La kunoichi sonrió frente al espejo antes de acariciar brevemente su cabello y caminar hacia la puerta. Era el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan de emergencia.


	11. La Invasión

_"La peor experiencia es la mejor maestra"_

Misato Senju observó el cielo nocturno iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna. Algunas veces la luna le daba escalofríos rememorando los sucesos de una guerra pasada. Ella cerró los ojos apreciando la tranquilidad de la naturaleza.

Si había algo que añoraba de vez en cuando era la tranquilidad que claramente no tenía demasiado. Quizás por sus deberes como Uzukage y otras ocasiones por su hijo.

Al día siguiente, Misato se despertó de buen humor y cuando alimentó y despidió de su hijo Shisui, se dirigió a realizar sus deberes de Uzukage. Por supuesto, tales deberes incluían muchas firmas de contratos de misiones de todo tipo, acuerdos comerciales y solicitudes de los habitantes. Y también el recorrido en la aldea para asegurarse del bienestar de civiles y shinobi y samurai.

El día transcurrió normalmente e incluso Misato no tuvo que firmar tantos informes. También estaba feliz de haber promocionado una nueva generación de ninjas de la Academia. Ahora irían con sus sensei; y Misato recordó a su antiguo equipo con una sonrisa.

De repente, Misato sintió un rastro de chakra maligno casi imperceptible en la fortaleza. Saludó con una leve sonrisa a quienes la saludaban a su paso. Y preocupada se dirigió allí y caminó por los pasillos a paso moderado. Llegó a una habitación de reuniones y percibió aquel rastro de chakra allí y luego se esfumó velozmente. Misato frunció el ceño, algo estaba mal y lo sentía.

Sin más, la kunoichi se dirigió caminando rápidamente por la fortaleza sin prestar atención a las personas y solo enfocada en el siguiente rastro de chakra maligno. Descubrió que la firma de chakra en su totalidad estaba ahora en su oficina. Abrió la puerta bruscamente y se quedó quieta al ver a la persona.

— Vaya, por fin tengo el placer de conocerla, Uzukage-sama — saludó burlonamente una figura encapuchada

— ¿Y con quién tengo el placer de hablar? — respondió Misato

— En breve sabrás mi presencia, mi lady — sonrió la figura — por cierto, tienes un hermoso hijo — sonrió aún más y Misato entrecerró los ojos

De repente, Misato avanzó dando un salto sobre el escritorio y dándole un puñetazo en el pecho a la figura encapuchada. La persona se quedó sin aire y salió volando por la ventana más alta de la fortaleza. Los ciudadanos gritaron sobresaltados al ver a alguien caer de la ventana.

Misato observó desde la altura y vio que la figura había desaparecido.

En ese momento, Misato escuchó alaridos de pánico en la entrada de la aldea.

— ¡Lady Uzukage! ¡La aldea está bajo ataque! — gritó un shinobi apareciendo en su oficina

— ¿Han podido identificar de quién se trata?

La pregunta no necesitó respuesta ya que dos Susanoo violeta y rojo aparecieron en la distancia destruyendo los muros de la aldea y por consecuente algunos edificios. Misato amplió los ojos al reconocerlos. Sasuke e Itachi.

La kunoichi salió corriendo hacia su habitación y se quitó su kimono de Uzukage. Al instante se colocó su antiguo traje shinobi y la capa de Uzukage. Fijó su mirada en dos kunoichi que la miraban atentamente.

— Protejan a mi hijo — ordenó Misato invocando la espada del Dios Trueno — y avísenle a los chunin para que evacúen la aldea y lleven a todos los civiles a la gran montaña

— ¡Lady Misato! —exclamó Haruo llegando a tiempo

— Haruo, protege a los genin y llévalos a la gran montaña, no tienen permitido pelear — continuó Misato — y llama a todos los jounin y anbu para que protejan la aldea, los samurai que averiguen quién está detrás de esto, y si ven a Tadao dile que busque a Sakura Haruno y sea llevada a la gran montaña y vigilada — sentenció Misato con rostro serio

Sin más, Misato rompió una ventana de su habitación y se lanzó en el aire para consternación de los shinobi presentes que se dirigieron a cumplir sus órdenes.

Misato hizo un sello con la mano y al instante invocó al Gran Hombre de Madera. Y de pie sobre su cabeza se dirigieron a la entrada de la aldea donde los Susanoo estaban haciendo desastres.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Itachi! — gritó Misato en un intento de contactarlos

La kunoichi pudo ver que sus ojos estaban blancos y solo la forma del Sharingan estaba presente. Era una horrible visión. Alguien había manipulado a ambos bajo algún tipo de jutsu.

Los Susanoo continuaron destruyendo todo a su paso y Misato decidió actuar de una vez. Desplegó sus Cadenas de Diamantina para bloquear los ataques de ambos Susanoo. Las cadenas lograron enredarse en sus brazos para poder inmovilizarlos.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, Kakashi estaba bebiendo un merecido trago de sake luego de trabajar arduamente y se disponía a releer una de sus novelas favoritas cuando un anbu apareció y le informó que la aldea estaba bajo ataque y liderados por Misato Senju. Kakashi escupió el sake completamente sorprendido y se puso de pie extremadamente alerta.

— ¡Llama a todos los jounin! ¡Protejan la aldea! — ordenó Kakashi sin perder tiempo

— ¡Hai, Lord Hokage!

El Hokage invocó los perros de rastreo y Kakashi le ordenó a Pakkun que se fijase quién estaba detrás de esto. Kakashi se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea donde diversas invocaciones gigantescas estaban entrando y atacando a los civiles mientras algunos ninjas intentaban protegerlos.

Kakashi frunció el ceño y se preguntó cómo era posible que Misato Senju estuviera atacando la aldea. Su antigua alumna jamás había mostrado signos de rencor para con Konoha, ni siquiera ansias de poder.

En ese momento, Kakashi derrotó a un ciempies gigante con una oleada de kunai. Y fue allí cuando vio en persona a Misato Senju asesinando un civil. Aquello congeló a Kakashi y luego corrió hacia ella. Ambos chocaron sus kunai.

— ¡Misato! ¡Qué estás haciendo! — exclamó Kakashi esquivando un ataque

— Lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho tiempo — respondió Misato sin inmutarse

La batalla entre ellos continuó hasta que Misato se esfumó en un torbellino de hojas. Kakashi entrecerró los ojos ante eso.

— ¡El ataque no es de Misato Senju! — informó Pakkun corriendo — su olor indica que se trata de otra persona y además su firma de chakra es completamente diferente

— ¿De quién es entonces? — cuestionó Kakashi corriendo a su lado

— No sabemos todavía, pero definitivamente usa mi shampoo — explicó Pakkun consternado

— ¿Qué?

En Uzushio, Misato estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener a Sasuke e Itachi a raya. Los Susanoo ya no estaban, pero su batalla de Taijutsu estaba haciendo estragos su cuerpo. Eran muy poderosos y Misato sabía que debía, al menos, dejarlos inconscientes suponiendo que este jutsu que los mantenía controlados lo permitiera.

De repente, Misato se protegió de dos bolas de fuego seguido de un dragón de fuego cortesía de Itachi. Los tres continuaron peleando sin cesar, patadas y puños, jutsus de fuego de por medio y algunas técnicas de genjutsu fueron parte de aquello.

Fue en ese momento cuando Misato cometió un error. Miró a los ojos de Sasuke. Al instante fue sumergida en un genjutsu. Tsukuyomi reconoció Misato al ver el paisaje rojizo y negro.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sácame de aquí! — exclamó Misato pero fue en vano

Sasuke la miró sin emociones ni vida bajo ese Sharingan con ojos blancos y desenvainó su espada para luego apuñalarla. Misato apretó los dientes soportando el dolor. Sasuke la quitó de su abdomen y volvió a apuñalarla. El proceso se repitió una y otra vez sin cesar bajo el grito de agonía de Misato. Más de cien puñaladas soportó en dolor y terror.

Para cuando Misato salió del Tsukuyomi fue porque Sasuke e Itachi estaban flotando en lo alto de Uzushio y juntando las manos en una forma que solo una vez había visto Misato.

Flashback

Misato vio horrorizada cómo Pain se elevaba en el cielo y bajo una mirada mordaz y de odio juntaba sus manos en un sello prohibido. La kunoichi se teletransportó al centro de la aldea.

— ¡Shinra Tensei! — exclamó Pain

Fin Flashback

Al instante, Misato se teletransportó en medio de la aldea donde los ninjas y samurai luchaban contra las últimas bestias gigantes que entraron a último momento.

La kunoichi junto sus manos tal como lo hizo en el pasado. La aldea comenzó a temblar sorprendiendo a todos y la respuesta a esto fue el comienzo de un gran domo gestándose desde el suelo.

Misato utilizó más chakra y el domo de madera creció más rápidamente para cubrir la aldea. Y sin dudarlo, liberó su Byakugou no Jutsu cuando su fuente de chakra principal estuvo agotada. Las líneas negras se desplegaron por su cuerpo y el rombo en su frente brilló con fuerza.

El suelo tembló aún más cuando el domo estaba alcanzando su punto máximo. Desde un pequeño orificio los ninjas vieron una extraña luz blanca hasta que el domo se cerró por completo y Misato mantenía el jutsu aun utilizando su Byakugou sin cesar.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó que impactaba contra el domo haciendo que temblara, pero Misato hizo fluir más chakra y el domo mantuvo su fuerza y forma mientras soportaba el jutsu del exterior.

Finalmente, cuando el jutsu acabó Misato lo supo y liberó el domo de madera que volvió a la tierra. Misato se mareó y un shinobi la sostuvo del brazo. La kunoichi tocó su nariz al sentir algo caer y como tal, miró su mano y era sangre.

— ¡Necesitamos un ninja médico! — gritó una kunoichi al ver la escena

Tras lo sucedido bajo presión, Misato se desmayó. La batalla, el uso excesivo de chakra y la tortura mental hizo que Misato perdiera la consciencia.

Un grupo de ninjas médicos llegaron al lugar y vertieron chakra médico sobre ella. Un ninja vio que ya no tenía su rombo en la frente. Samurai hicieron presencia ayudando a trasladar a la Uzukage al hospital para que estuviese monitoreada y con más ninjas médicos.

Los demás ninjas sellaron la entrada a la aldea para evitar más conflictos en caso de que surgieran nuevamente. Sasuke e Itachi estaban desaparecidos. Haruo y Tadao estuvieron en el hospital esperando noticias de Misato pero no había novedades, los ninjas médicos estaban trabajando para estabilizarla. Su corazón no estaba funcionando bien.

— Sakura Haruno — dijo de repente Tadao — ¿qué tanto Lady Misato la conoce?

— Fueron compañeras en la Academia y luego como shinobis — respondió Haruo frunciendo el ceño — ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— Porque no está en la aldea — respondió Tadao seriamente — incluso, Lady Misato la descubrió husmeando en su oficina

— Mejor no saltemos a conclusiones — dijo Haruo — no sabemos qué está sucediendo realmente, los hermanos Uchiha atacan la aldea sin razón y luego Lady Misato debe protegerla, y Sakura Haruno desaparece — continuó pensativo

— Por eso mismo digo que sospecho de ella, desde que ha llegado cosas extrañas han sucedido — respondió Tadao seriamente

— ¡Oh por Kami! — exclamó Haruo alarmado para luego salir corriendo por el pasillo del hospital

El consejero corrió sin cesar por las calles hasta llegar a la fortaleza y correr por los pasillos hasta la habitación del hijo de Misato. Abrió la puerta rápido e inhaló horrorizado.

Haruo observó con horror la escena frente a él. Dos kunoichi y un anbu fueron asesinados cruelmente. Sus miembros habían sido cortados y desparramados en burla.

Las noticias se esparcieron velozmente. Misato Senju había sido derrotada y en estado de coma por Sasuke Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha, quienes se encontraban desaparecidos y también su hijo Shisui Uchiha se encontraba desaparecido.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, Kakashi había reunido a Tsunade y Jiraiya en su oficina para tener una reunión privada.

— ¡¿Cómo es esto posible, Kakashi?! — gritó Tsunade pisoteando

— Cálmate, Lady Tsunade — dijo Kakashi impasible

— ¡¿Qué me calme?! — volvió a gritar — ¡estoy segura que todo fue obra de ese maldito viejo enano!

— Tsunade-chan — habló Jiraiya seriamente — deja hablar a Kakashi

— Como decía, alguien ha tratado de culpar a Misato del ataque de ayer en Konoha — señaló Kakashi — pero no solo ha sucedido aquí sino también en Kiri y Kumo — Jiraiya frunció el ceño — al menos, así hemos sido informados y han amenazado en tomar medidas para ir a la guerra contra Uzushio

— Uzushio no podría soportar una guerra contra dos naciones ninjas o más — habló Tsunade mordiéndose la uña en preocupación

— Lo sé, es por eso que he respaldado a Uzushio y les expliqué que estos ataques no han provenido de Misato Senju — explicó Kakashi — y ahora mismo acaba de llegar este mensaje — se lo dio a los Sannin que ampliaron los ojos horrorizados al ver su contenido

— Misato... — susurró Tsunade con ojos llorosos

— Así es — asintió Kakashi — Uzushio también ha sido atacada, alguien a manipulado bajo un jutsu a Itachi y Sasuke; y secuestrado a Shisui, su hijo — Jiraiya apretó los puños — y Misato está en coma y no saben cuándo despertará

— Iré ahora mismo rumbo a Uzushio — sentenció Tsunade sin lugar a dudas — llevaré a Sakura

— No te pediría menos, Lady Tsunade — respondió Kakashi — y Sakura debería estar allí, estaba trabajando en una investigación

— ¿Cómo es que todavía Sakura no curó a Misato? — preguntó Tsunade consternada

— No lo sé, deberás ir allí para saberlo — dijo Kakashi — y Jiraiya, necesitaré que recolectes información sobre quién o quiénes están detrás de estos ataques

— Lo haré, y dejaré que tú le informes a Naruto sobre esto — respondió Jiraiya temblando ante la idea de enfrentar a Naruto

— Sí, lo haré — dijo Kakashi con resignación

Sin más, los Sannin se retiraron del despacho. Kakashi suspiró con pesar y bebió un trago de sake y observó por la ventana. Konoha estaba a salvo. Se preguntó quién era el que estaba detrás de todo esto, tenía una idea por supuesto, pero no podía señalar solo porque él lo pensaba así. Se preguntó de dónde sacaban fuerzas para continuar con el ciclo del odio luego de la guerra atroz.

En algún lugar desconocido, la figura encapuchada observaba con sumo goce cómo los hermanos Uchiha yacían a sus pies esperando sus órdenes. Un estremecimiento de placer lo recorrió, y fue aun más satisfactorio al ver al gran dragón Hattori encadenado en la cueva con heridas de latigazos que ni siquiera sus escamas podían soportar.

— Trae el bebé, Sakura — ordenó la figura

— Aquí — la kunoichi le tendió el pequeño que gimoteaba

La figura desconocida se agachó a la altura de los hermanos Uchiha y les mostró el bebé con burla.

— Si les digo que maten a su hijo, ustedes lo harán, ¿comprenden? — preguntó la figura

Ambos hermanos asintieron vacíamente con sus miradas libres de emociones, sus mentes estaban bajo un jutsu especial.

— Ahora Sakura, todo fue posible gracias a ti — sonrió fugazmente — has demostrado tener una mente brillante y utilizado tus atributos para romper la barrera de la aldea, y eso es mucho que decir

— Gracias, mi Lord — hizo una reverencia

— Pero todavía no estoy satisfecho, quiero que vuelvas a Uzushio y te deshagas de Misato Senju — ordenó

— ¡No puedo asesinarla, Lord Juro! — exclamó Sakura

— ¡Cómo te atreves! — el hombre le dio un golpe en el rostro — ¡y te dije que no me nombraras! ¡Misato está en coma, no puedes pedir más que eso para matarla!

Sakura no respondió, tan solo mantuvo su mano en su mejilla donde había recibido el golpe. Se puso de pie lentamente y se retiró para prepararse para volver a Uzushio y terminar lo que había comenzado.

Lord Juro gruñó con desdén la verla partir. Odiaba que dijeran su antiguo nombre. Claro que había sido el líder de la tercera aldea y la había incendiado para morir junto a sus habitantes y no permitir que Misato Senju la conquistara. Pues había sido un error ya que había subestimado las habilidades de la kunoichi y ahora ella pagaría por eso. Y, además, cuando obtuviera todo se autoproclamaría Uzukage y gobernaría como lo había hecho antes.

Y con más beneficios claro, el Tsuchikage estaba ardiendo en odio y no hacía falta utilizar jutsus de control mental. Ese hombre anciano tenía una debilidad cuando lo adulaban y lo hacían sentir poderoso. Solo hizo falta un par de palabras para tomar el control de acciones como estas. Pronto tendría todo en su poder.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!

Prometo subir el próximo capítulo este mes

¡Gracias por leer, reviews y favs!


End file.
